I Do What You Refuse to Do
by LostK9Girl
Summary: What if the Bella we all know and love was only an act? What if she had a symbiotic relationship with a certain alien? What she was only using the Cullens to further her own goals? And finally what if a certain Potions Master was her uncle? What a wild ride that would be.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do What You Refuse To Do**

**AN: Oddly enough this came to me as I was walking my dog. What if Bella was a psychopath and the clumsy, blushing, shy girl was just an act? Then I got to thinking about what would be her reason for dating Edward, then what if a Symbiote, like venom from spider-man, attached and bonded it's self to her, and then I just snowballed from there and now it's stuck there until I write it and is prevent me from my other stories. Hopefully writing another Twilight will help me continue Red Life. This story's going to be a little different as my other ones as I'm not going to have Bella be abused or anything like in my other stories. Also she's going to use sex as a weapon and there most likely won't be a real paring but if there is than it will be with a female cause that just how I am. Also this is not a crossover no character from Spider-man will make an appearance. Scourge is a Symbiote that I created, and she doesn't have web-powers like some of the others. **

**Chapter One: Some are Born, Others are Created, and a Few are Both.**

From the earliest that I could remember I've always been different. Even my mother thought so. I didn't like to play with dolls or other girls. I didn't like to play with boys and their things either. I was much happier with a good book or just watching what others did. Because of this I learned another reason why I was different. When other kids fell and got hurt they ran to their mommies or daddies and cried. I on the other hand did not. One time my mother had taken me to a park. Played for a while then I fell and scraped my knee. I didn't cry or scream; I just walked up to my mother so she could put a band-aid on it or something. She was sitting talking with some of the other parents when I tapped her on the arm. Quickly she turned to me. "Mommy I fell." I said. You would have thought I said cut off my thumb by the way she was acting. "Oh my god sweetie are you okay. Oh that looks bad. Does it hurt?" I nodded. "Only a little." She nodded before wiping the blood and asking one of the other moms for a band-aid. Around this time another little girl ran up to her mom because she got a splinter. The girl was sobbing and screaming as her mother pulled it out. My mom finished before the other could even get her daughter to hold still. "Thank you." I said to her before going back to play. Though I was still within earshot of the parents.

"So um, Renee. Was that your daughter?" One of the women asked. "Yep that was Bella. Oh and thanks for the band aid, I didn't think to bring any." Another woman joined in. "Is she always so well behaved?" My mom looked confused "What do you mean?" She asked. The woman blushed. "Well you saw Lucy, no offense Sarah, but she came running up screaming about a splinter while your daughter waited until you stopped talking before she said anything and she was bleeding. Not mention she didn't even cry as you cleaned her up. But the real kicker is that she even said _thank you._" I was confused aren't we suppose to say thank you when someone does something for you? My mother frowned. "Bella's never really cried. Actually I don't even think she cried once when she was a baby." This time a man responded. "Are you sure she's alright in the head." He chuckled as another women smack him. My mother frowned and I knew she was thinking over what we found out when I was four.

**XxxX**

It was a normal day. She had dropped me off at daycare while she went to work. I spent most of the day looking at the books from the shelves and even reading some of them. I had behaved, and even ate my peanut butter and jelly sandwich that she had forgotten to cut the crust off. I don't like the crust. Then at six o'clock she picked me up and we went home. I was sitting at the table drawling while she chopped up some fruit for dinner. "Tomorrow can you cut my crust off?" I asked her and she gasped. "Oh I'm sorry did I forget? I was in a rush this morning. I'll try to remember tomorrow. Shit!" She yelped, and I got up to see what happened. I was captivated by the small red drop forming on her finger. She frantically looked for something to wrap it with when I wrapped my own lips around the cut. I could taste the fruit juices on her finger but what really kept me there was the salty metallic flavor that what I hoped was that pretty red stuff. My mother as stunned for a moment before yanking her finger away and wrapping it in a towel. "What was that mommy? I liked it." She stared at me in horror for a moment, before answering me. "That was blood Bella and you should taste it, it could have diseases or something." I frowned. "Does yours have diseases?" I asked innocently. "What? No of course not!" I frowned again. "Is it okay if I look at it?" She sighed and nodded. She also hugged me before waving me off with a worried look. After that day I have had a fascination with blood, not only the taste or the way it looks, but also it's smell, and the way it fells when it's wet.

**XxxX**

I knew that was what she was thinking. "Bella's fine she just likes to be polite." My mother said not very convincingly. "You know now that I think about it I haven't seen her play with any of the other kids." My mother clenched her fist. "She's just shy." The one called Sarah just shook her head. "I remember now, she's in Lucy's class. She says that she never plays with any one and just watches everyone and only speaks when the teacher ask her a question. Though she does tell me that she's never wrong and even corrected the teacher when he spelt something wrong once." Before my mother could respond, I did. "I had to correct my twice he one time spelt 'accidentally' wrong and then again seventeen days later he used the incorrect version of the word 'to', he should have use the form of 'too', but that's a difficult word to correctly use. Also I don't like to play with others because they use to make fun of me when I corrected them in class, I only tried to help them. Lucy was one of the worst; she also made the most mistakes and still does. I don't help them anymore though and they still tease me." It actually took a while for Sarah to realize I had just insulted her daughter's intelligence and called her a bully. When she did though she confronted my mother. "Aren't you going to say anything about your daughter calling mine stupid?" Once again before my mother could respond I cut in. "Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't all of you insinuating that I was a freak by questioning my mommy if I was alright in the head and why I wasn't playing with the other children?" Most of them had a stunned look on their faces. "Why did you say seventeen days and not two weeks?" I blinked and looked at my mother before turning back to the man. "Did you fail math? Two weeks only equal fourteen days. He made the mistake _seventeen_ days after the first. Two weeks would have been an incorrect statement, and thus I would have been wrong if I said that." My mom bit her lip. "Mommy can we go home now." She nodded and took my hand. "Sure sweetie." As we walked away I heard one of the woman say "I think we just got are asses handed to us by an eight year old." My mother whirled around. "She's seven." She smirked and led us to the car.

**XxxX**

During the next seven years I learned that if I was to survive than I needed to adapt. So I change from an apathetic genius to a kind lovable genius that just wants to fit in and is always willing to help. Though that was just an act. I really didn't give a damn about anyone else and didn't even want to fit in. Well okay I did kind of care about my mother, but I think her care for me ran out when I was nine.

**XxxX**

Across the street from us lived and old lady who had a lot, and I mean a_ lot_, of cats. I hated her and her cats. I mean any and every time I walked past her yard she would come out and yell at me saying that I needed God and that Jesus would save me and all that shit. Not that I have a problem with religion or anything but I don't believe in it and have told her as such. Also the lady just lets her cat walk around the neighborhood and do what ever they want, like use our yard as a litter box or piss all over my new bike. If I had a dog I couldn't just let him off the leash and I would have to pick up after him too. I don't see why she doesn't. Anyway back to why I think my mother doesn't care about me anymore. She had started dating again and would often leave me home alone for a couple of hour while she went out. I was fine with this and was actually glad that I that I got some time alone. I had, had a really bad day a school that day and had to walk home from school in the rain. Then I found a voicemail from my mom saying that she was going out tonight and that she would be home later. That was fine but when I looked in the fridge and cupboards all we had to eat was stale bread and processed cheese. This irritated me because I remember that she was supposed to go to the store today and she forgot.

Still I calmed and decided to watch some TV. Just as the sunset I heard a cat meowing from our back yard. This caused me to reach my boiling point so I grabbed an extra piece of cheese and tucked the kitchen knife into the back of my pants. I slowly stepped out side and found the cat sitting on my mom's wicker chair. "Oh what a bad pussy cat." Said offering it a bite of the cheese. Cautiously it came to me. As soon as it took a bite I moved like lighting and snatch it by the scruff of it's neck and brought it to eye level. "Oh yes a _very_ bad pussy cat." I chuckled and dragged the yowling cat out into the yard. I knelt on the ground with the cat as I placed the knife against its ribs. I forced it into its chest and that gooey substance that I loved so much came out to greet me. I didn't hear the cat silence or stop struggling, no I was to entranced by the blood covering my hands. I couldn't help it, I had to taste it. So I did and in processed smeared it across my face. Soon the blood from the wound stopped leaking but I wanted more so I stabbed the cat again and again until the blood no logger came and for the first time that I could remember I cried real tears. I cried for my loss, and because I wanted more. This is what my mother came home to. Me sitting out in the dark yard crying and covered in blood. Her first thought was that I was hurt but she soon saw the mangled cat and the knife. "Bella what have you done?" She asked me horrified. I licked my lips hoping that I had missed some of that precious nectar, alas I hadn't. "I had a _really _bad day." That night she buried the cat in our yard and gave me a bath, and never spoke of what she saw or covered up. Oddly enough our neighbor stopped letting her cats out at night and yelling at me when I walked past her house.

**XxxX**

Ever since then she's practically avoided me and gone out with a different gut every week. It pisses me off a little because she completely neglecting the house as well. I mean I'm stuck home cleaning paying the bills because she forgets, and I've even had to go to the grocery store so that we have food. It sucks for me because I'm only fourteen so I can't drive, not that I had a car to use anyway. I plan to confront her tonight. It was one thirty when she came through the door. I could tell she had been drinking, when she stumbled into the kitchen. I had been sitting at the table in the dark waiting for her. She flipped the light on and gasped. "Bella! What are you doing up it's a school night?" I stared at her. "It's Saturday morning." She blinked and shrugged. "Will you sit down I want to ask you something?" She blinked at me but sat down. I waited for her eyes to stop spinning and focus on me. "Do you hate me?" I asked her bluntly. She looked at her hands. "I don't hate you Bella, you're my daughter." I cocked my head. "You wished I was different though." I stated. She gave me an irritated sigh. "Is that wrong of me? Yes I wish you were different, fuck you scare the shit out of me at times like now, how long have you been sitting there?" I cocked my head. "About six hours, why?" She blinked at me before standing. "That right there is what scares me, no normal fourteen year old girl would sit there for _six _hours waiting to have a serious conversation with their mother." I frowned at her. "I'm trying to be normal." I sighed again and started the coffee pot. "Sweetie I know you're trying, but you shouldn't have to try. It should be what comes natural to you, but it isn't. I've seen the fliers Bella, all those missing pets. Where are you putting them?" I answered immediately. "I have a space in the park that I like." I said and she busied her self with the coffee. "That is what comes naturally to you isn't it? You're a predator. That night that I found you...it was your first?" I nodded. "I when I first saw you I thought someone had attacked you, but that wasn't it. I found you crying and covered in blood with a dead cat in front of you. I thought you were remorseful of killing it but I'm wrong, aren't I? Why were you really crying?" I swallowed before answering. "It ran out of blood." She shivered at the cold look in my eyes. "Your not normal Bella and no matter I how much I wish you were, you never will be."

She put away her cup and went to her room and closed the door. I sat there stunned at what she practically said. "She might love me but she'll never be happy with me." This made me think that I might be better off with my father I've barely met him and I know that my mom hasn't told him about me. I decided to go to my spot to think. My spot is nothing more than a clearing enclosed by trees. Still I was comforted by the fact that not three feet beneath me lies probably a dozen mutilated cat and dog bodies. They were mine, and besides my mother knowing the general location no one knew they were there. Actually I had a brief scare a couple of weeks ago when a small meteorite crashed into the park here. The scientists came and took it away and stuff but I have been too afraid to come back incase they found my bodies. It turns out they didn't and so this is the first time since the crash that I've come here. Though nothing is out of place and it appears that no one has been here I can't help but feel that something is different and that I'm being watched. Taking one last look at where a cluster of the bodies were buried I left, and because I was still unhinged by that being watched feeling I didn't notice when I stepped onto a log which rolled under my foot. I fell backwards and slammed my head into the ground. I could see some moving on the ground before I knew no more.

**XxxX**

When I awoke I wasn't were I was when I blacked out. No, now I was leaning on a side of the building twenty feet of the ground. I was bewildered. I mean I was only griping the smooth wall with only my fingertips and the soles of my feet. Actually taking a look at myself, I wasn't me. Well I was, but I wasn't. I mean from what I could tell I was wearing a skin tight shiny black suit, and my hair was this tentacle thing that swooped out of the back of my head and reached my waist. I could even tell my face was covered but I couldn't see it. The suit was almost midnight-blue and black coloring except for a white stripe that went across of my now larger breasts and looked to only be two or three inches wide and a second white stripe that started at the stripe between my breasts down over were me belly button would be over my groin and I assumed that it continued up over my ass and back to where the first stripe had wrapped around. The second stripe was slightly thicker than the first. I also noticed I had white claw-like fingernails about a two inches long. Pushing aside my new appearance I felt powerful, like really powerful. _**"Hungry..."**_ The word slipped out of my mouth before I new it and I saw a man in a business suit walk under me and my three foot tongue slipped out of my mouth and I could feel that I had dozens of razor sharp teeth filling my mouth. _**"Hungry..."**_ It slipped out again and I lunged for the man, crushing him to the ground I sank my teeth into his skull and literally ate his brain. When I fished I shook my self of my new zombie-like tendencies and feed my person vampirish ones. Though with my new strength I was able to rip him apart, instead of slicing, and I have to say it's a lot more fun.

Soon I realized that there was a mirror for me to see the rest of my appearance. Most of my assumptions were correct only I was around five feet and seven inches and more muscular, not bulging so but more healthy than my previous rail thin body. Also my breasts were about a C-cup now, and I was right about those stripes. I could also see my face now. Like the rest of my body it was covered in this black silkily suit except for where my eyes should be it looks like someone ripped the material and revealed white underneath, to tell the truth it's a little freaky but I liked. All in all I look like a super hero or in my case a super villainess. The rest of the night I ran around Phoenix becoming used to my new body and it's abilities. First off I can cling to any surface and crawl upon them. Next my speed, strength, flexibility and reflexes are almost beyond super human. Also I can jump nearly three stories high as well. Also I can create a multiple whip like tentacles to swing off of and I can also make them and my hair tentacle razor sharp. I also found that I could shape-shift myself and the suit into different clothing as well. And finally I was able to become completely invisible. Just after dawn I crawled back into my room and into bed. My suit seemed to recede into my skin except for a bit that became a white tee shirt and a black pair of panties.

**Xx Dream xX**

I awoke, lying on my bedroom floor, but something was different. The floor was too spongy and every thing was covered in black web-like tentacles that reminded me of my suit. I sat up and used my bed to help me stand. Something was wrong, because not only was my balance off but it felt as if I was moving through syrup. Stumbling I made my way out into the living room. The wall tentacles had caught me each time I fell. I entered the living room and found what looked to be myself in my new suit sitting on the couch. I looked closer and found it was slightly different. The limbs were too long and too skinny and the head was too large. Plus it appeared to be much more fluid. It gestured for me to sit on the couch with it. As soon as I flopped down the not-me used the remote to turn on the TV. What happened though was nearly indescribable. Time and reality faded away and I found my self back in the forest, though every thing was bigger or maybe I was smaller I tried to move my body but found that I couldn't. I realized that my body wasn't even human. I was a spider. I watched for a while and then I died. Though not really. I still traveled across the ground on my belly and found out that I was a snake now. This process went on and on and I lived the short lives of dozens of animals until I saw myself sitting in my clearing. I even saw myself get up and slip because of that log. I knew then that it was time to strike. I latched my self onto my body and formed the suit to cover my body. I watched how my body moved on its own up until I regained consciousness, and then it was over. I faded back to my living room.

_"Who are you?"_ I asked it and it replayed in a raspy female voice that was only slightly rougher that when I spoke using the suit. **"We are you. You are us. We are Scourge. We are Symbiote. You are host. We make you powerful. You keep us alive." **I nodded to her. _"You need to use my body to stay alive and in return you'll make me better? How do I know you're not going to use my body like those and then kill me like those animals?" _The Symbiote moved closer. **"We like your body. We want to stay. We took abilities from others and made you perfect. You are intelligent. You are not beast. We can work with you." **I cocked my head. _"So you want to stay because I can think for my self?"_ She nodded. _"Then what's stopping you from leaving and killing me if you find a better body?" _She shook her head and moved even closer. **"No better, we made perfect. We make permanent bond. We leave, we die. We leave you die."** I pulled my legs up under me. _"So if me make this bond, if we are ever separated we would die? How do we do this?" _Her tongue licked across my lips and forced its way in while the rest of her covered my body. I could feel her slipping own my mouth and nose. I also felt her enter me through my core tearing through my hymen in the process. The last bit of her sank through my skin and I started to shake and gasp. Soon I stopped, and stood. I was dressed in what I now know as my Symbiote suit. _**"We are one." **_I said in a sultry voice before laughing in excitement.

**XxxX**

The next morning I awoke from the most amazing dream I ever had, or at least I thought it was a dream until the shirt and panties I was wearing tightened and caused me to gasps in pleasure. "It was real? I really am playing host to a symbiotic alien? Cool..." I waked up to my mirror. Besides being taller, larger breast, and healthier looking there was nothing different about me. I changed _my_ Symbiote into a black shirt and jeans, and walked out into the living room. I was making pancakes when I heard the Symbiote in the back of my head. **"We need Phenethylamine to survive. We find it in human brain tissue and chocolate." **Deciding to save my new zombie fetish for when I satisfied my vampire fetish I dumped a shit load of chocolate chips into the batter. I could hear Scourge chuckling. I also heard my mother groan as she woke and padded into the kitchen. I sensed her pause in the doorway. "What are you doing?" She blinked at me through bloodshot eyes. I frowned at her. "Making pancakes with chocolate chips. Do you want some?" I was still hurt from what she said last night. I mean it's not my fault that I am the way that I am, though I really am enjoying my new partner in crime.** "We enjoy you too."**

My mother came up to see if I was lying about the chocolate chips. "Why? You never put chocolate chips on your pancakes?" I kept my frown on. "You do." _Plus I doubt you'd let me crack open the neighbor's skull in here. _"Besides aren't I allowed to have chocolate on my pancakes if I want to, or does it bother you when I try to act normal?" That came out a little harsher than I planed but it seemed to make my point. "You really need to make up your damn mind about what you want from me." Okay maybe a lot harsher. She blinked at me. "You're angry." I froze and contemplated adding her _Phenethylamine _to my pancakes. "I've never seen you get angry before. I didn't think you could." I whirled around and glared at her in rage. "What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want? Make up your mind right now. Do you want me to act like a normal or not?" My pancakes were finished so I put three on my plate and set the rest of them on the table. After drowning them in butter and syrup I began to eat angrily. "I wish you didn't always have to act." She said as she sat down. I was already on my fifth pancake, when I caught her eye. "I don't always have to act. You would know that if you spent more than a couple hours with me a week." I rinsed of my plate and put it in the dishwasher. "I'm going out." I said ignoring my mother's stupefied look. Scourge formed a pair of sneakers as I walked outside.

For most of the day I walked around in a stormy rage. I just couldn't bite down the anger that I felt for my mother. _How dare she! I do practically everything for her and she acts like all I do is make her life harder! _It was sun set before I calmed down slightly and found my self in front of a dance club. I don't know why but I got in line and apparently do to Scourge's influence I passed for the right age and she was even able to create an Id card that said I was twenty-two. I entered and immediately went for the bar. I was there for maybe an hour or two before a man came up to me. "Hello beautiful. May I buy you a drink?" He could have been handsome but men really weren't my type. I spun to face him and smiled coyly. "Sorry Sugar' but I've already got one. Tell ya what though. Dance with me and I'll let you make me a drink at your place." I ran my fingers through his blond hair as his brown eyes widened when he realized that I was probably offering sex. I was a little interested in where my southern accent came from. He led me to the dance floor and after forty minutes of bumping and grinding I whispered in his ear. "If you plan to take me you better make it soon." His eye's glazed over in lust and he dragged me out to his car. We got in and I sucked on his neck while my hand ran down to his belt. "Tell me you close by." I said and nibbled on his ear lobe. He nodded. "Just around the corner." I finally got his belt undone and he sped off. Within minutes he had parked in front of his apartment and we were bursting through the door. "Bedroom?" I asked. He turned taking my hand and removing his own clothes. He never noticed that I didn't need to stop to remove mine.

I spun him and shoved my tongue down his throat before pushing him onto the bed. I crawled on top of him and once again claim his lips as my own. I push up with my hands on his chest and sank my core onto his member. I rode him until my own climax, his wasn't far behind, and to bad he'd never reach it. I slipped out of him and forcibly kissed him again before leaning down to his ear. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to bed strange women?" He looked at me in confusion that completely turned to horror as I shifted into Scourge. I sank my razor sharp teeth into his skull before tearing him apart and licking the blood from where it splattered. _**"You know what? We can technically call that our first time. Thanks for popping our cherries." **_I kissed his mutilated cheek before laughing. Now that I was satisfied I took a look around his room and upon his desk was stacks of twenties and bags of what appeared to be cocaine. I ignored the drugs and grabbed the cash allowing my suit to absorb it. I sunk out through his window and swung my way home.

I entered my room and hid the cash in my dresser before having Scourge shift into some pajamas and made my way downstairs. I just realized that I have just killed to men in an equal number of days and I wasn't bothered by it. Well I knew that it would be awhile before I could do it a gain and that bothered me but the actual killing was a no. I saw that there was a voicemail and I found it was my mom saying she was going out tonight and she probably won't be home until tomorrow. I frowned and put it out of my mind, instead I focused on the way my prey's blood tasted as I sucked it from my claws. _Yum!_


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do What You Refuse To Do**

**AN: As I finished Chapter One I came up with a second plot for this story and I found it to be much better than the original so I've decided to turn this into a Harry Potter/ Twilight Crossover. Also I'm changing Bella's birthday to two weeks before the last day of school and she's already a senior. Also Jacob and the Pack have already shifted.**

**Chapter Two: Off to Spoon! Wait I mean Forks!**

I'm seventeen now, and that means that I've been bonded with Scourge for three years. Three wonderfully, bloodthirsty years. During this time Phoenix, Arizona had to up their Serial Killer count from two to now three thanks to the appearance of the Phoenix Cannibal. Seriously that's the best they could come up with. So far this _cannibal_ is wanted for the murders of forty-two individuals. Apparently they never found or connected those other six to me. Also from what I could tell when I snuck into the Station they have no leads what so ever. Though my mother on the other hand was a different story, but I'll think on that after when I wasn't so busy.

I had another blond tonight but this time she was a female. I had her take me to her room and forced her to the bed ripping her pants and underwear off in the process. I was in a bit of a rush tonight since I hadn't feed in nearly two months. The bond squealed as I latched on to her nether lips with my own and speared her with my tongue. I smirked as she squirmed when I caused it to lengthen and thicken enough that I was able to penetrate her womb. She gasped and moaned as I brutally tongue fucked her until I brought her to a screaming orgasm. Before she even realized what had happened I shifted and killed her before quenching my hunger. _**"Was it as good for you as it was for us?"**_ I asked her corpse, and escaped back home. I sensed my mother was awake, so I enter through the door after changing my appearance back to my usual black shirt and jeans.

My mother was sitting at the table looking at a newspaper article. She looked up at me. "Did you have fun tonight?" I was a little wary of her tone. "I'm I guess so. I just went dancing and then had dinner at a friends." She nodded and shoved the paper towards me. It was an article on the Cannibal. I frowned at her, but smiled a little. "Your worried that I might be his next victim. Don't worry I keep the pepper spray that Dad sent me, on me anytime I leave the house." She snorted and glared at me. "Don't take me for an idiot Bella. I know that this is you. I don't know how, but I know it's you. And I bet in the next couple days it's going to be in the news that there was another victim tonight." She said slamming her finger down on the paper. I frowned at her. "For a moment there I thought you were worried at me." I said and adopted a neutral expression. She sighed at me. "Bella I can't do this anymore." I looked at her confused. "Phil asked me to marry him and I said yes." Well I wasn't expecting that. "He has to move to Florida and I'm going with him, and I... don't want you to come." I blinked at her. _She doesn't want me any more. _"I don't want to have to look over my shoulder all the time wondering if your going to be there preparing to cut my throat or something,...so I think it time you went to live with your father. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning." I slowly stood and gave my mother a look with my now empty eyes. "If you think that, this is for the best then I'll go pack, but you should know that I would never have harmed either of you. Your not my type."

I went up to my room and started to pack, only to realize most of my clothes are from when I was fourteen so the no longer fit. Deciding just to donate my clothes to the needy or something I found out that I actually have very little that I would want to take with me. In fact my suitcase was filled with drawing supplies and my completed notebooks. About a year ago I got into the habit of drawing my victim before and after photos, just a way for me to relive the experience. I also was able to fit most of my favorite books and the cash that I had taken from my victims. I was able to fit the rest of my things into my book bag like my laptop, and IPod supplies and my current sketchbook. After that I took one last look around and found nothing that I was forgetting. Scourge shifted into a bra and boy shorts while I climbed into bed. She could feel that I was distressed and upset with my mother so she shifted so that she could relax me with a massage which some how ended with me having six orgasms and feeling thoroughly fucked. Lying on my bed trying to catch my breath, a thought crossed my mine. _Sneaky little bugger. _I soon drifted off into a deep sleep so I missed her quite chuckling.

**XxxX**

I had awoken very early the next morning, because I wanted to take a bath. Actually it was during that bath that the strangest thought ran across my mind. _If things don't work out with my father I could always look for Uncle Severus. _I remembered my mom talking about him sometimes. Apparently he's some big science professor in England or something. He and my mother grew apart when they were children, something about him getting into a certain school and she didn't. It didn't really matter because according to mom he still lives in their old house in Spinner's End. _I'll give it a year before I go looking for him. _It's not like I dislike my father, it's just that we're practically complete opposites. He's clumsy and embarrasses easily, I'm not. I like the liberal arts. He enjoys Football. He's a police chief, and I'm well, a serial killer. See complete opposites.

I finished my bath and waited for my mother to finish getting ready herself so she could drive me to the airport. I ride was mostly in silence because Phil had showed up to come see me off. We check my suitcase and walked me to the security checkpoint. I turned to say good-bye. "Bella you don't have to go. I-I want you to stay." I look her in the eye before turning to Phil. "Good bye Phil." I turned back to my mother. "It's for the best." I kissed her on the cheek, and ignored her tears. While I was in line I was able to her my mother whisper to Phil. "I think I made a mistake." Phil hugged her and soothed her with words that she'll see me again. "No Phil I don't think I will. I-I-I said something's that I shouldn't have and that I didn't really mean. She's different Phil. She's always been different. She tries. I know she does, but it wasn't enough. I told her _she_ wasn't enough. I'm a horrible mother." She broke down into his shoulder. "Sweetie no matter what you said you're still her mother and she'll always love you." He kissed her head, and she shook it in the negative. "You don't understand. My daughter is incapable of love." And then they left.

That pissed me off and put me in a bad mood. I can love. I love her, even if she doesn't believe it. I can love others too. I've just haven't found someone to match me yet. I sighed and pulled out my sketchpad. I was the only one in my row, which was odd because the plane was full. Something made me think that she bought the other seats as well so that I wouldn't attack anyone. It only pissed me off further. The seat belt light shut off so I removed mine. Just as I was about to start my sketch the mother with three kids behind me ask if I minded if her daughter sat in my row. Her twins boys kept tugging on her pigtails I sighed and let her daughter have the window seat next to me. I helped her turn on the inflight movie and went back to my drawing. About two hours later I had finished the Before-shot and almost finished the After-shot. The little girl looked at me. "Why are you drawing a naked lady and what's wrong with her?" I cocked my head at her. "It's a crime scene and she's dead." I left it at that but she wasn't done questioning me. "Did the cops catch the bad guy?" I grinned at her. "Last time I checked they haven't even found the body yet." I added an extra blood spatter and called it finished. "How do you know what it looked like then?" I leaned down and whispered in her ear. "It's a secret and if I told you I'd have another one to draw. I don't like to draw kids." I allowed my tongue to lengthen and flick near her ear. She gulped and went back to her movie.

Now I had to wait for the plane to land in Seattle, so I snapped in my ear-phones and listened to my IPod while I tried to figure out how I would last with my father and how could I get away with my killing with out involving the FBI. Failing to come up with any ideas I decided to shut my eyes for a moment. Which turned into me falling a sleep. I awoke just as we were beginning our descent and let out a loud laugh because during my nap I answered both of my questions. My problem was that I was trying to evolve or adapt my techniques when really all I had to do was return to my roots and edit them a bit. First like a did with the neighborhood pets I'll need to hide or dispose of the bodies so that the police won't be able to connect them to Phoenix. Then with my father I just have to adopt a personality that'll blend with his own. So out with my kind helpful genius and in with the hurt, shy, clumsy, smart-girl. The first thing that I change was my clothes. They became baggy and I adapted a sweatshirt to further conceal my self the next part was harder and I only had a few minutes to perfect it. I manipulated my face into one of uncertainty, discomfort, and just a hint of self-loathing. By the time we start to exit the plane I was satisfied with my efforts, but now the only thing left and would make or break my plans would be to fake being clumsy. That's going to be difficult because Scourge makes that impossible, hell if I wanted to I could tap dance on a tight rope. I made my way to baggage claim and practiced my stumbling. I found my bag and waited for my father.

I felt him come up behind me. "Hi Bells." I turned and tripped, but he was able to catch. "Well Bells, it looks like you inherited that Swan clumsiness after all." He chuckled and I bushed up at him. "H-hi d-daddy." He frowned at my stutter, but pulled me into a hug. "What's with the stutter baby girl?" I forced my face to look like one of fear. "W-what s-stutter?" He frowned but walked me out to his cruiser. I sat in his car and jumped when he slammed the door. He turned to me. "Alright kiddo what's going on?" I swallowed and hugged myself. "N-nothing's wrong." I said and flinched when someone walked past the car. _Just a little more and I'll be able to excuse any slip up I might make. _"Bella? Please talk to me honey." I bit my lip and studied him before nodding. I let a few tears fall before launching my self across my seat and hugged him. "M-mommy doesn't know. I don't want her to know. I want her to think that I'm f-f-fine, so that she can be happy." I cried harder into his shirt. "Honey what doesn't she know?" I sobbed before shaking my head. "Isabella please you have to tell me or I'm going to think the worst." I sobbed louder before collecting myself. "T-t-thre-ee weeks ago-o. I-I was o-out with some friends. I-I wanted-d to go home so I walked-d. It was d-dark and then i-it h-happened." I cut off like I couldn't continue, but then stiffened. "T-they threw me against the wall a-and pulled my c-cloths off. O-one held me d-down and the other r-r-r-ra...he r-r-a... he r-raped me! They took turns! O-over and over again! No one came to help me... I had to crawl home..." I trailed off and continued to sob into my father shirt. I chanced a glance at his face. It was green. Truly it made me smirk a little inside._ Maybe I should become an actress?_

It was a few minutes before he moved and when he did it was to hug me tight. "Did you tell the police? Did they catch them?" I stiffened in the hug before relaxing. "No... I didn't tell anyone. You're the first." He slumped in his seat. "I'm sorry Bella, there's... there's nothing I can do." I hugged him. "I just want you stay with you, that's it." He smiled slightly. "I can do that." He kissed my hair and started his cruiser. I sat up and he grabbed my hand. "Lets go home." I smiled and nodded. _Do I foresee an Oscar in my future?_ Scourge shifted an Oscar design into my jeans. _Oh you are hilarious. _I heard her chuckle in the back of my mind.

**XxxX**

I've lived with my dad for about a week now and today is the first day of my senior year in Forks High. The day of my fake confession to my father, we pulled into his drive way and about a minute latter a Native American father and son drove up in an old red pick up truck. Something about the boy had me on alert like he almost had the possibility to be a threat to me. He came running up to me and since I didn't want to blow my cover I cowered and latched onto my dad's arm. I think he understood what the problem I was faking was. Because he introduced them as Jacob and Billy Black while he wrapped his arm around me in a comforting manner. The pair looked like they were going to question me but my father subtly shook his head. My father invited them to stay for dinner but they declined saying they just came to drop the truck off and then they had to be going. My father then surprised me saying that the truck was welcome home gift to me. I summoned up some happy tears and kissed his cheek in thanks. In fact I was sitting in my new truck in the school parking lot when a silver Volvo pulled in. My eyes were drawn to it when two gorgeous girls stepped out and three good-looking men followed. I was still staring at them when my danger sense went off again. Apparently these five had the potential to be a threat as well. I saw each of the girls grab one of the boys hand. The blonde girl held the giants hand while the pixie-like girl latched onto the rough looking blond. This caused me to grin because it appeared that one of them was without a relationship, so that meant I had away into their group to find out what they were and their weaknesses. Possibly even incorporating their strengths into my own. So just before I slipped on my new personality I altered my pheromones to be appealing to him. Having made my altercations and finished my plans, I exited my truck and entered the main office.

A ditzy blond haired women name Ms. Cope handed me my schedule after making me wait there for ten minutes while she looked for it. I made my way to my first class, English. And from there Math. And then to History. I had several of the same people in every class so far and had already acquired a stalker named Mike Newton. I was glad for lunch. Then my freedom was once again snatched away by Jessica Stanley and I was forced to sit with her friends Angela and Lauren. They where also sitting with Mike and two other boys Eric and Ben. I noticed the blond Goddess looking at me so I kicked up my panic responses to the boy's presence. She became curious so I listened to what she was saying. "Edward what's the new girl thinking?" _So my target can read minds, this won't be good._ He focused on me and soon became frustrated. "Nothing... I can't hear a thing." I smiled internally. _Scratch that, this is going to be easy._ Then the Pixie girl yelped. "What? I haven't been able to see her at all today. She's like the blank spot in every future!" _She can see the future? _"What about you Jasper what is she feeling?" He focused on my and I schooled my mask. "I don't know something is blocking me, but from the look on her face she's on the verge of a panic attack if that boy comes near hear again." My goddess frowned but said nothing, though her bear did. "Wow she's can block your guys gifts? Well shit I think I just found my new best buddy!" The blond smacked him in the back of the head. "Sorry Rosie." He muttered.

It was then that Jessica noticed where I was looking. "Those are the Cullens, they pretty much stay to them selves. The blond there is Rosalie Hale, across from her is her twin brother Jasper. Next to him is Alice Cullen, and across from her is Emmet Cullen. The Bronze God there is Edward. They where all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. The weird thing is that Rosalie and Emmet are together and so are Alice and Jasper, it weird ya know cause the like live together." I notice Rosalie glaring at Jessica. _Note that they probably have advanced senses._ "Edward doesn't date anyone here though." I detected she's a little bitter about that. "It's to bad cause he's like one of the hottest guys around, don't ya think?" I shrugged and nodded a little. "I g-guess." I really didn't think so. I mean sure he has this boyish charm, but that's it, _Boyish_. If I have to choose a man I'd prefer the rough rugged man than the schoolboy, kind of like Jasper. After lunch I had P.E., then Art. I liked art. I showed the teacher Ms. Go when of my drawings and she said I had talent even if it was a little disturbed. I also shared this class with Rosalie.

My last class of the day was Biology, and low and behold my target was here and he was the only one with an open seat. I made my way towards him and made sure to stumble at least one over someone's backpack. When I heard the snicker I almost beat the girl to death. Anyways I sat down and made sure that my Pheromones affected him. Maybe a little too much, because his eye's darkened and he griped the desk so hard he cracked it. _Yes to strength, lets see if we can say the same for speed. _I continued to secretly watch him and I noticed he wasn't breathing._ Well shit. What the fuck doesn't need to breath? I think I'm going to piss my self in laughter if they're vampires or something._ The bell rang and he was immediately out of the door. I saw and heard him trying to convince Mrs. Cope to switch out of Biology but she was letting him. He saw me and ran out the door and sped away in his car. I returned to my own home.

For the rest of the week Edward never showed up and I was worried that I had ruined my first shot. On Friday though I was invited to go to first beach with Jessica and her friends and they told me that some of the Quileutes might show up. This pleased me because I might have a shot to find out what that Jacob boy was and maybe he'll know what the Cullens are. Lauren had said she invited the Cullens but they said they weren't allowed on tribal lands. This made me think that hopefully Jacob would know what they were.

It was around ten when we arrived and Eric had just finished trying to impress we his knowledge of burning driftwood. Three Native American boys came up and sat with us for a bit. Jacob asked me if I wanted to take a walk with him and I agreed after thinking about it for a minute. We talked about how I was liking Forks and what not when I decided to speed things along before I made him into a snack. Plus the scent he was throwing off due to his attraction to me was beginning to make me sick. "Hey-y um, Jacob? Why can't the C-Cullens come here?" He frowned before telling me some tribal legends about how the Quileutes were descended from wolves and how their natural enemies were these blood-sucking Cold-ones. Then he proceeded to tell me that when his grandfather was alive he made a treaty with a family of Cold-ones that only feed on animals, and that family's name was Cullen. I think it was safe to say that when I went home that night I was a little stunned and that if I believed him then my target was a vampire and him and some of his tribe were werewolves. _Well shit... What the fuck is with small towns and their collections of monsters?_

The next morning I came up with a new plan to throw off any suspicions my father might have because I knew that I would need to feed in about a month, maybe two if I pushed it. I had Scourge create to month old scars on my inner forearms that read 'SLUT' on my left and 'WHORE' on my right. I was lucky that I thought of this now because so far no one has seen me with out long sleeves. That changes today. I had Scourge shift into flannel pants and a short sleeve shirt. I rumpled my hair and stumbled down stairs like I was still half asleep. My dad was downstairs read the paper and eating toast when I came to fix myself some cereal. I sat next to him and wait for him to notice. I didn't have to wait long. "Bella!" I jumped as if he startled me. "W-what? I'm s-sorry! I-I'll fix it?" I said like I didn't know what was wrong. "No sweetie you didn't do anything wrong... it's just that I saw these." He said holding my wrist. I tried to pull them back and hide them. "Where did you get them?" I cried a little and looked up at him with hollow eyes. "T-they were g-gifts...too r-remember t-t-t-them-m by." He realized me only to pull me into a hug. _Ya know I kind of like all these hugs. Mother never hugged me much._ He let go and I went back to my cereal. "Sorry about crying." I mumbled. He gave me a sad smile and told me not to be sorry. I went to go get ready for school and decided that I wanted one other person to see my scars.

Today in Art class I decided to sit next to Rosalie. Ms. Go had assigned us a free draw today, which meant we had to draw what ever came to mind. Rosalie drew a vegetable garden, while I appeared to be spaced out and not paying attention to what I was creating. I saw her peaking over at me and my paper so a subtle slid my sleeve up so she could see the word 'WHORE' etched into my skin and she gasped. I pretended that this knocked me out of my stupor and I looked at what I had drawn. I caused my face to pale and started to shake. I had drawn the alleyway that I had pictured when I told my father about my rape story, but I had added to evil, grinning men's faces into the walls brick work and added a sobbing woman's face, which looked remarkably like my own, into the pavement. If one looked closely at the ground near the dumpster they would find a pile of shredded clothing. Rosalie watched me as I continued to shake before shoving the picture away from me. I asked Ms. Go if I could go to the bathroom. I returned a few minutes later and found that both Rosalie's papers and mine had been turned in.

I went back to my seat and watched as Ms. Go graded some of the pictures turned in. "Are you alright?" Rosalie asked me. I looked around to make sure she was talking to me. "I'm f-fine." I told her. She didn't believe me. "Where did you get that?" She asked and I noticed my sleeve was still pulled up. I shook a little before snapping up at her and glaring. "_It's none of your business!" _I hissed at her, shocking her that I could manage such a feat. Before she could reply the bell rang and I hurried off to Bio. I almost smirked when I saw Edward in class smiling at me, but I caught it. I sat next to him. "Hello, my name is Edward." He said smiling. I smiled back. "I'm Bella." _All according to the plan. _


	3. Everything's falling into place

**I Do What You Refuse To Do**

**Chapter Three: Everything's falling into place.**

It's snowing out and it sucks. I've never liked the snow or the rain. Maybe it just water that I don't like. When I was little I never wanted to get in a pool or go swimming because I was afraid I would drown. I guess that was one thing I never had to fake. Anyways since I bonded with Scourge I no longer fear drowning because Scourge is able to filter out the minute amounts of oxygen in the water so that I could breath, like a fish. I snapped out of my musings when I noticed a metallic glint coming from my tires. I was stunned. My father must have came out here early to put these snow chains on before he went down t the station. I was feeling something and I wasn't sure what it was. It wasn't hunger, though I really will need to feed soon, most likely by this weekend at the latest. I think I loved my father more than my mother even though I've re-created my self to be with him, but I think I do love him more. I mean my mother never did anything like this for me. In fact I would probably have to do something like this for her, and she would probably expect me to. He doesn't expect anything from me, even though I do go to the grocery store and I cook for him. He'll even help me clean if he's there. It's nice.

I was grateful, I finally figured out. I really was because not only were the roads Icy but the school parking lot was as well. In fact it was because the lot was so Icy I was able to gain a closer look at how fact and strong these_ vampires_ actually were. I was standing by my truck shuffling through my IPod when I heard the breaks squealing from a van heading right towards me. My eyes cut over to where the Cullens where standing, by the school entrance. The squealing became louder and since I didn't want to reveal myself to them I flung myself into the back of my truck because they were watching me. There was a crash and shattered glass sprayed over me. I peaked over the side of my truck and found Edward crouched right where I was before and then van was stopped right in front of him with a giant hand-shaped dent in its side. I clumsily climbed out of the back and looked at him with wide eyes. "H-how did you get over here so fast? A-and how did you stop the van?" He looked me with equally wide eyes. "Bella I think you hit your head, I've been standing next to you." I replaced my shocked look with a glare. "I did not hit my head!" I said becoming irritated.

He didn't listen because as soon as the paramedics arrived, he ushered them over to me saying that I hit my head. They rush me to the ambulance and he was able to ride with me when he mentioned that he was Dr. Cullen's son. Even if I were to drop my mask, I would still be irritated with this child. We arrived at hospital and I was immediately rushed off to X-ray. I was still able to her Edward being chastised by his siblings though. "How could you expose us like that?" I heard Rosalie say in a decimal and speed that would be impossible to pick up. I even had a little trouble. "She saw you dammit!" I heard Edward scoff. "Ladies shouldn't curse. And what are you trying to hide from me? Is it about Bella?" _Is she trying to keep my reaction the other day from him? I could use this. Build a sort of confidence bond with her maybe... But why I want to know is why she would hide it from him in the first place? _Then it hit me. _She must have been raped before. I definitely can use this._ "It's none of your business, beside I'm not even sure if I'm right. This is about you and the fact that she _saw _you." I heard him growl. "She's my singer Rose, if her blood had been spilt I don't think I could have controlled myself." _Singer? I wonder what's that? _"Don't be a be a martyr Edward, she didn't even get hurt. She may look like she's this frail little thing, but somewhere in there is a survivor and a fighter." _Oh Rosalie...you have know idea._

They finally finished X-raying my head and set me up in an exam and a young blond doctor entered. "Hello Bella. I'm Dr. Cullen." I sat up. "H-hello." He smiled at me. "My son said you hit your head." I moved away move from him before he could touch me. "He l-lied." Dr. Cullen frowned, and was about to retort when my dad came in. I grabbed his hand. "Bella! Are you alright? I was so worried when I heard you had to be taken to the hospital." I hugged him back. _Really starting to like these hugs._ "I'm fine dad. I didn't need to come, because I didn't even get hurt, and they refused to listen." I said hotly. My dad quickly glanced at my doctor. "Honey? Did you ever get check out after... you know?" I forced my self to blanch and squeeze his hand tighter. "N-no b-but I'm fine I don't need-d a c-check up-p." He frowned at me. "Sweetie please, ther-!" I cut him off. "P-please can w-we just g-go home?" He held me tight and kissed my head. "Sure baby girl, if Dr. Cullen says it's fine we can go." With that my doctor, turned on a wall light so he could show us my X-rays. "Well from what I can tell from these I can't find any damage, but I'd like to physically take a look if you don't mind?" I looked at him. "You're just going to t-touch my h-head?" He nodded, and I said that was fine. I stiffen when I felt him touch me and shivered a little. I also squeezed my father's hand tighter. "I know and I'm sorry, but unfortunately all doctors have cold hands." I shook my head a little. "I-It's not t-that." He frowned but declared nothing wrong with my head and I was free to go.

As I rushed my father to fill out my discharge papers. I over heard the Cullens. "Edward there was nothing wrong with her head." My doctor told him I heard Rose scoff an 'of course not'. "Though I do think she has something wrong with her. She had a strong aversion to touch and her father had tried to get her to agree for an examination for something but I'm not sure what." I heard Edward snarl. _Kind of pitiful if you ask me._ "What was that? Answer me Rosalie!" I heard her snarl back much more impressively. "It is none of your god damn business! If she wants to tell you she will! Besides even I don't know for sure." Edward stormed away, and was soon out of earshot. "You're thinking the same thing I am." My doctor said. "She drew something in art class with out realizing it and when she noticed, well it made her physically sick. Plus there's something else but I'm not going to say it. Do it think her father has anything to do with it?" That ticked me off. "No, she seemed to draw a great comfort from him. Also he didn't seem to mind that she almost broke his hand when I touched her." There was a pause in their conversation. "Rose... Maybe you should talk to her? You know maybe try to help her get through this." She scoffed again. "Carlisle... I don't think I would be the best person." He sighed but let it go.

**XxxX**

The day I came back to school was irritating as hell. I mean nearly everyone in the entire school came up to me and ask how my head was. If I were willing to risk my plans then I would have made Edward into my next meal. Speaking of meals, Jessica and Angela and asked me to go with them shopping in Port Angeles for their Prom dresses. I went along because I needed to by some real clothes just incase dad ever decided to look in my closet. I had decided to head early to where we were going to meet and cut through an alley way, when I was surrounded by men. _Would you look at that, shopping and a buffet. _Just as I was about to shift and gorge myself, a speeding silver Volvo came rushing in. "Bella get in." Edward said in what he thought to be a commanding and fearsome tone as he glared at the men. _Oh buddy you are looking more appetizing by the minute. I can't believe he just cost me my dinner._ Shifting into my mask I scurried over to his car fearfully. He also got in and sped off.

"Distract me." He told me. _What does he want a blowjob? Sorry buddy but not happening._ I decided to confront him about his lying. "Y-you told your f-father that I hit my head. You lied and I d-don't like hospitals." He gave me an incredulous look and I snapped at him. "Watch the road. I don't want to die." He gave me a crooked smile that I wanted to straighten. "I can multitask." I huffed and we rode in silence. I also shook a little because of what he thought almost happened to me, but really it was in rage because now both Scourge and I were hungry. He drove us to an Italian restaurant, which Jessica and Angela came out of. "Bella! There you are. We thought you had gotten lost." I nodded and said that Edward found me. Angela apologized and said that they already ate and Edward asked me if I was hungry. "S-starved." I said and had to fight with myself not to kill him with my eyes. We entered and after the hostess blatant flirting, to which I acted miffed at, she sat us in a booth at the back. I ordered some ravioli dish and he ordered nothing.

He watched me while I ate and I found it to be highly annoying. "Aren't you h-hungry?" I tested him. "I don't eat." I gave him a look and he froze at what he said but didn't try to correct it. So I decided to play twenty question with him and found out quite a bit like he could read minds of every one in about a mile in every direction except me. I was much happier on the way home. Not because of Edward, but because I overheard that one of the other men from the restaurant was going to be camping alone down by first beach next weekend. _Phenethylamine here I come._ "W-what are you?" I asked while he drove the car. He gave me that hated crooked grin before replying. "You tell me." He said. I looked out the window before answering. "A v-vampire." I said and he froze. "How did you figure it out?" He was shocked that I got it right on the first try. "A w-werewolf told me." He growled and I pretend to be scared. He tried comforted me in saying that he and his family only drank animal blood. I told him that it didn't bother me and the rest of the car ride was full of fluff. It made me sick. I finally arrived at the house and he sped at what would have been a blur to humans but I was able to trace his path quite easily. He opened my door and helped me out. When I entered my house he left. I said good night to my father and got ready for bed.

Around three that morning I was awakened by someone entering my room though the window. I steadied my heartbeat and pretended to still be asleep when Edward came over to me and took a deep sniff. I decided to fuck with him a bit and pretended to have a nightmare. "Please...stop...don't...t-touch..." I curled into a tight ball and whimpered. He placed his cool hand against my head and I faked that it was comforting. I even let his name slip out for effect. I could feel that crooked grin. From that moment on Edward decided that he was going to _court _me. Hell even on Friday he convinced me to skip school with him and he demonstrated how the sun affects them and his strength and speed. The idiot even told that because of their diamond hard skin, the only way to kill them would be to rip them apart and burn the pieces. The bastard even kissed me. I'm glad it was only a chaste kiss on the lips because I'm not sure if I could handle swapping spit with him, plus I don't think my persona could have handled it either. So it was a good thing he was such a pansy and had to run all the way across the meadow after only a second of contact. When we left he wanted me to come to his house and officially meet his family. I told him that I had plans tonight and tomorrow but that I could come on Sunday, he reluctantly agreed. Truly I was going to feed tonight and tomorrow planned on catching up on all the sleep I missed while he watched me. That was starting to creep me out.

**XxxX**

I was already shifted as I sped through first beach looking for my prey's campsite. I found it just after midnight at a top of a small cliff._ This is almost to prefect. We feed, and then we have a place to dump him._ I slipped into his tent and shifted back to my human appearance only completely naked. I stripped him of his clothing as well. I made a good choice this time, tall, dark haired, and muscular, and from what I could tell he was packing too. I worked him with out waking him and when he was at full mast I speared my self. "Fuck he is big." I muttered to my self and gently rode him. Just as my own climax ended he woke up. "Shit... is this a dream?" I grinned and whispered in his ear. _**"No...it's a nightmare." **_I shifted once again and feed off of him. After satisfying not only my blood and Symbiote's, but also my lust for sex. When I was done I exited his tent still as Scourge and came face to muzzle to one of the biggest wolves I had ever seen. _**"Well shit."**_ We muttered before gripping his tent and flinging it into the ocean. I sped of and the wolf chased me growling. It soon gained on me and pounced, slashing my back in the process. I quickly healed. _**"Bad dog. It's not nice to hurt a lady." **_I said and formed a tentacle to use as a whip. The next time he lunged I cracked it against his side leaving a large gash. This process went on several times before he smartened and kept his distance. I heard a series of howls in the distance and knew that I had to finish this fast. He ignored his wounds and came at me much faster than before but I was ready. I twisted around his teeth and slammed him to the ground before I sank my own fangs into the top of his skull while the rest of my body absorbed him.

I had just enough time to jump high into a tree and six more wolves entered the clearing. I watched as the large black one shifted into a naked human man and glared up at me. "Where is Paul?" He yelled at me and I took a thinking pose. _**"Paul? We don't know a Paul."**_ The man shook in rage and I chuckled. "You attacked him and then he disappeared!" He yelled at me again. _**"You lie. This dog attacked Scourge. We finished feeding and ran away. He attacked us!" **_I reached into my abdomen and flung a now humanized corpse at him. The man bursted into a wolf and the others growled, trying to climb up to me. _**"We go now."**_ I said to them swinging from tree to tree. I soon left them behind and crawled into bed. That night and following day was some of the best sleep I had ever had, mostly because Edward didn't interrupt it, and I really had went too long with out feeding. When I woke up early the next morning dad told me he was going down to the reservation to fish with Billy. I told him that if he caught enough than we could have that for dinner, he just laughed at me. "Bells I think it's time that you learn that your old man and Billy can't catch a fish worth a damn." He said chuckling and I smirked at him. "Well I guess you better stop by the store on your way home then because now I'm in the mood for fish." He smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Sure thing kiddo." As soon as he left I whipped out my sketchbook and started on last night scene.

I had finished and showered when I heard someone knocking on the door. I cast out my senses and discovered it was Edward and his brother the empath. I wanted to test if I could let him feel my feelings so when I opened the door I sent out a small dose of fear when I saw him but calmed when I saw Edward. Again at a speed that a human couldn't hear or follow he spoke. "Edward I just felt a small amount of fear from her when she saw me but she quickly calmed." I grinned internally. When Edward frowned. " Bella this is my brother Jasper. We came to pick you up." I looked confused for a moment then brightened. "Oh right I get to meet your family. Give a second." I grabbed a red folder from my room. "Okay I ready." We rode with me in the back and Jasper in the passenger seat, and in mostly silence until Jasper broke it. "What's in the folder?" I blushed. "It's for Rosalie." He nodded and turned back around. Eventually we pulled up to a large, white plantation style home. "Wow this is where you live? It's beautiful!" Jasper chuckled. "Wait to you see the inside." Like the outside, the inside was beautiful as well.

Edward introduced to the rest of his family. A blonde haired woman was his mother Esme. I've already met his father Carlisle. Alice the pixie is his sister, and Rosalie is in my art class. Finally he introduced me to Emmet who picked me up and swung me around saying that I was his hero and what not. It hurt me to do it but while I was in his arms I stiffened and start to shake. Rosalie noticed and smacked Emmet in the back of his head. She, Esme, and Jasper frowned at me. "H-hello." I said when Edward introduced me. I grasped the folder in my hand before shakily handed it to Rosalie. "T-this is to say s-sorry for the other day when I s-snapped at you." I said looking down. She had a blank look but it turned to amazement when she looked inside. It actually was one of the few un-morbid of my sketches and the only one that I added color to. The sketch was of Rosalie sitting in Emmet's lap on bench that sat in a rose garden. He was nuzzling her neck and she was laughing. The others gasped when they saw the amount of detail that was actually in the picture and how accurate I was when I've never actually seen them like this. I chanced a look a Rosalie and found her eyes watery. She rushed me and pulled me into a hug at vampire speed. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I blushed and returned the hug. "Um, you're welcome?"

The rest of the morning went smoothly and Dr. Cullen had to force Edward to leave to go hunt because his eyes were pitch black. "Love, I won't be gone more than a couple of hours, okay?" I nodded that it was okay because I couldn't trust my self not to say something about him calling me love. Alice had apparently decided to with him. Which didn't bother me at all because I did not look forward to playing Barbie Bella. _Thank God I wore really clothes today._ I had been playing a video game with Emmet for the past thirty minutes when I decided it was time to really lay the support for my bond with Rosalie. "Um, Rosalie? Can I-I talk to y-you?" I allowed Jasper to feel my uncertainty and he gestured that she should take me up stairs. She nodded. "Yeah sure. We can go in my room." I followed her and sat in her chair while she lied back onto her bed. I sat there for a moment wringing my hands. "Um, you and E-Emmet have sex right?" I blushed and could hear Emmet's loud guffaws from downstairs. She bit down a smile. "Occasionally yes we have sex. Why?" She asked struggling to hide her amusement. I shifted and allowed Jasper to feel my discomfort and self-loathing. "Guys she feeling a lot of self hatred right now. You might want to pay attention." All amusement faded. "H-how... how... did you know you were r-ready?" She frowned at me. "Are you sure you don't want to wait to have this conversation with Alice?" My eyes widened. "NO! Er- I mean no. It's just that well, no offense to Jasper or anything but she um, can be a little over bearing sometimes. She probably try to coordinate it or something." I muttered the last part to my self but they all heard it and had to contain themselves. I heard Dr. Cullen. "Tell her about your past Rose. She might confide in you." _Yes Rose tell me your dirty secret._

She nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Did Edward ever tell you how I became a vampire?" I shook my head 'no'. "Well you see when I was human I was engaged to a man named Royce King. He was a wealthy banker and handsome to. He courted me and then asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes and we started making plans for the wedding. Well about a week from the wedding I was walking home from a friends house and I past Royce and some of his friends. You see that had been drinking and that night I saw a side to Royce that I had never seen before. That night him and his friends raped and then nearly beat me to death. Carlisle found me and changed me that night. Eventually I hunted down each of the men that raped me and I killed them." During her story I curled up into a ball and started shaking. I also projected feelings of disgust, hatred, despair, loneliness, pain, and fear. "Guys keep pushing she's letting out a cocktail of negativity." I flinched when she sat up and scooted closer. "You asked how I knew I was ready? I wasn't ready until twenty years after I found Emmet. Until then the furthest that I could go was kissing and holding hands." Jasper announced my newest emotions. "Keep going Rose she's feeling hope, and a strong sense of trust for you." She knelt by the chair. "Bella? Why did you ask me these questions? Is Edward pressuring you?" I adopted a horrified look. "What? No! It's just tha-that I... don't... want it." I cried a little. "Now Rose." She grabbed my hand. "Bella did anything happen to yo-!" I flung myself into the corner of the room hyperventilating. "N-no. Not-t-thing-g hap-p-p-pened! I'm FINE!" I broke down sobbing and cut Jasper off. "What ever was allowing me to feel her before is gone now. I can't feel a thing. Sorry but you're on your own now Rose." She slowly crept towards me and I cowered further into the wall.

"Bella? Please don't shut me out. I want to help you, but I can't do that unless you tell me what happened." I let her pull me onto the bed and I laid my head in her lap. "I was walking home." I started off, my voice monotone. "It was late and dark. I was only a few blocks from home when I was pulled into an alleyway and slammed my head in to the wall, it was a brick wall, cold and dirty. Then they pulled my and shirt off and ripped my bra, skirt, and my panties off. I screamed for help. No one came. The women across the street looked me in the eye but didn't even try to help, so I fought back and hit one of them in the nose. I think I broke it, he didn't like that. He called me a worthless bitch and stomped on my stomach. One of them held me down while the other undid his pants and shoved himself in me. After a minute the other one got board watching him so he undid his own pants and shove himself in my mouth. It was hard to breathe. The first one finished inside of me and this made the second mad, and yelled about something 'how he didn't want his sloppy seconds' or something so he flipped me over and entered my anus. That hurt. A lot. He too finished in me and the first was ready to go again, but he wanted my mouth this time. They repeated this multiple times. When they were finally through I was crying on the dirty pavement bleeding and covered in their semen. The one whose nose I broke grabbed my left arm and carved the word 'SLUT' into it." I rolled up my sleeve and showed her before rolling up the other one. "The second carved the word 'WHORE' into my right. They said they were gifts to remember them by. I had to crawl home with only my shirt because they shredded the others. I enter my home and found my mother was still out with her boy friend. I showered and scrubbed myself raw before throwing away my shirt. I went couldn't sleep that night. I wasn't a virgin anymore." I finished and sobbed against Rosalie's lap. I was proud of my performance. _Definitely going to be an actress._

"Please don't tell anyone." I begged her as if I didn't know that everyone already heard me. She looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella I'm so sorry. I-I thought you knew that everyone could hear you." I snuggled my face into her lap and let a few extra tears fall. "I figured, but I wanted to pretended they didn't." She gave me a soft smile. "I'm sorry. They couldn't hear us." I smirked at her. "Too late Rosalie. You've already ruined my delusion." She gave a little laugh. I got up and paused in her door way. "Thanks...Rose." She smiled at me and went with me downstairs. Esme gave me a hug, I pretended that I needed it; I still liked my father's better though. She offered to make me lunch and everyone acted like I hadn't just exposed my falsified shame, and I had to smile a little. _If I wasn't enjoying fucking with them so much I would feel kind of bad about this. Oh well._

**XxxX**

About two hours after my confession Edward and Alice came back. "What was that Emmet?" Edward asked him. "Nothing Bro just let it go." I giggled a little and they all looked at me. "What? He rhymed." Everyone except the duo laughed a little. "Alright what are you all keeping from me?" He asked becoming mad. I sighed and looked at Rosalie. "Could you show him? I don't think I could go through it again." She looked at me. "Long version or cliff notes?" I smiled at her. "You pick." She nodded and looked at Edward. I watched as his face went from angry to bashful back to angry, to upset, then enraged, followed by horrified, and ending in devastated to which he collapsed on the couch with his head in his hands. _Long version then. _He sat there for a moment before shooting up the stairs and slamming his door. I was highly amused and a little confused. "Is it just me or does he seem more shook up about this than I am?" The others lightly chuckled. "Will some one please explain to me what I missed?" Jasper took pity on his wife. "I'll tell you later sweetie." Just then her eyes glazed over and she gasped before entrapping me in a hug. "Oh you poor thing! I know just what'll cheer you up! A make-over and a whole new wardrobe!" I was a little pissed about being called a poor thing, and I think Rosalie noticed because she ushered Alice up-stairs and away from me. Jasper went back to his book and Emmet back to his game. I let out a huff and looked at the stairs before gabbing a controller. "Women." I muttered and Emmet guffawed loudly again, and I giggled with him.

**XxxX**

It was later in the afternoon when Alice escaped from Rosalie and rushed downstairs. Her eyes glazed over for a minute and Edward exited his pity cave. "What does that mean?" He asked. She looked fearful. "Either we're all about to die or one of the wolves are coming here." _Depending on my mood I could answer that._ Edward stiffened. "Three of them. They're coming to asks us about something that attacked them." Internally I shook with rage. _They attacked us!_ I mused and followed them out front. Three Native American boys were standing there in only gym shorts. The middle one I recognized as the one I spoke to the other night. One was younger but didn't recognize. The third was Jacob. "Bella?" I looked at him. "Hi Jake." I said as Edward pulled me closer. "What are you doing with those bloodsuckers?" The middle one snarled at him. "Enough Jacob this is not the time. Paul is dead and some_thing _did it!" I really hate being called a thing. _I know I told them my name._ "Do you know what it was Sam?" Dr. Cullen asked. He shook his head. "No. Paul was on patrol Friday night when he crossed a strange smell, it was right but it wasn't wrong either I can't explain it. Anyways he followed it to a tent on the cliff down by First Beach, and he was able to smell certain things..." He trailed off.

"Well what things?" Emmet asked. Sam glared at him. "Woman, sex, blood, and death. He came up to the tent when _she_ came out. She wasn't like anything any of us had ever seen before. She was covered in what looked like black silk skin, with white across her chest and down her abdomen. She had claws as well, but the most disturbing thing was her face. Her eyes where like frayed white patches and her mouth was full of sharp jagged fangs. Her tongue was maybe two or three feet long as well. Finally her hair was this long tentacle thing that reached her waist. The came face to and he could tell she was covered in blood. He caught a glimpse behind her and found a man's mauled corpses. He growled which caused her to curse and fling the tent and all well into the ocean before taking off." Emmet butted in. "What you're saying that this chick founds some guy in his tent. Used him to get her rocks off then killed him and ate part of him? Dude that's cold." I wanted to chuckle but this Bella wouldn't do that. Sam continued. "Anyways. Paul chased her into the forest on foot. She was fast but he was able to catch her, he even slashed through where her spin should be but she barely even flinched, and in the next second she was healed. Paul charged her again but she had formed some tentacle whip thing out of the same stuff she was made out of, and slashed it against him. It nearly cut through his bones. He continued to fight her when Seth here phased and was able to glimpse of the fight." He allowed Seth to continue.

"Even though she was freaky she was still hot as hell man and her voice, can you say sexy?" I wanted to smile but I didn't and Sam growled at him. "Come on Alpha even you have to admit it. So yeah the fight. She was fast like vampire fast and after that first hit across her back he wasn't able to even come close to hitting her. The ways she moved, it was like watching an exotic dancer man. So yeah, Paul showed me every thing that Sam said and I alerted the other and we went after her. It was like she knew we were coming because this time when Paul lunged she let him get close and just before I was able to crush her head, she twisted away and grabbed him by throat and slammed him into the ground before sinking her own fangs into his head and ate him. Shit man when we reached her she was sitting in a tree picking her teeth. Sam confronted her and asked where Paul was she mocked that she didn't know a Paul. So Sam got angry and said Paul was the wolf she attacked. That made her like really made and she reached into her stomach and threw his body at us saying that he attached her when she was done eating, and I hate to say it but she was right, Paul did chase her and attacked her first." Sam growled. " She also said her name was Scourge and that's when I realized that she was toying with us because she was able to swing and launch her self through those trees that surpassed any bloodsucker, and we were unable to track her, but we know she passed the treaty line."

The Cullens were silent. "I never seen or heard of anything like that. Have any of you?" Dr. Cullen asked his coven. They all shook their heads no. "If you find her, we want her _alive_. She needs to answer for when you kill a member of my pack. Lets go." With that they shifted and left. "Edward were you able to see what she looked like?" Jasper asked once we were inside. He nodded and quickly drew at vampire speed. I looked when he showed everyone, and was struck by the sight of me dressed as Scourge. I had to fight the grin as I remember how the young wolf, Seth, described me. When the picture finally came to Emmet he wolf whistled. "Damn that Seth kid wasn't joking. If you look past the freakiness she really is a looker." Once again Rosalie smacked him, and I didn't fight the grin.


	4. Ouch my Pride

**I Do What You Refuse To Do**

**Chapter Four: Ouch! My Pride...**

It's sad really, I've been dating this boy for three months now and the only thing we've done is hold hands and _one_ chaste kiss on the lips, and not for a lack of trying on my part. _Maybe this is payback for my fake cover story?_ He reason is that it's too dangerous for me and that I don't need to pressure myself to go further with him. It was after that I realized that he was a hundred and ten year old _virgin! _Holy shit, I was willing to sleep with him to take pity for that embarrassment. Anyway, it's pretty sad when you have a ready and willing girlfriend and you make her, as Emmet put it, 'get my rocks off' with my food. Speaking of which I just did and now I was on my way back from Port Angeles in my truck, at two in the morning. _I was in the mood for Chinese, and she hit just the spot._ I giggled when I heard Scourge hum in agreement.

I pulled up and found lights on in my house that I didn't leave on, and I knew my dad was still at the station. _So? Who the fuck is in my house?" _I caught a glimpse of Alice in my window and figured out that Edward must have stopped by while I was sleeping tonight._ That has got to stop. _I had my clothes shift into pajamas and made myself look shook up and exhausted. I stumbled out of my truck and made my way to the front door. I shifted into a look of shock when I saw the whole coven in my living room, and when Edward rushed and pulled me into a tight, uncomfortable hug. "Oh Bella! I was so worried! I thought that _thing_ had taken you." I pulled out of his grasp. "I had a n-nightmare and could fall back a-asleep. Why are you all h-here?" I said looking at each of them. "Edward called when he found you weren't in your bed." Alice said and I froze and blanched. "A-and h-how did he k-know that-t?" He grabbed my hand. "Love, I always come and watch you while you sleep." _Trust me asshole I know._ I allowed Jasper to feel a little bit of my disgust and anger, while I pulled away from Edward. "You've w-watched me while I sleep? Every night? Why? W-why would you do t-that? No! I-I don't want to k-know! Just don't do it again. Ever!" I looked at each of them. "I'm going to bed. Don't follow me!" I called over my shoulder when I saw Edward start to move towards the stairs.

There was a silence and then Emmet and Rosalie broke out in laughter. "Dude she like totally shut you down, man. I guess if we ever need to see that fire ball in her just tell her that Edwards a creepy stalker at two in the morning." I heard Emmet's booming voice all the way in my room. "I really think you should stop watching her sleep Edward. I was able to feel how disgusted and completely freaked out that you watched her. Hell she almost felt like she was being violated again." Esme gasped and then the pixie added her own thoughts. "Well I think it's romantic." Rosalie scoffed, and Edward questioned Jasper. "How come you can feel her emotions sometimes but Alice and I can't see or hear her." I could picture Jasper straightening his shoulders and square his feet. "I think that she bottles up most of her emotions and I can only feel those that become to much for her to handle. Besides the only time I've felt her was when she was distressed and not so much on guard." I heard Dr. Cullen rise to his feet. "Come on lets go home. We might not need sleep but Bella does, and Edward you heard both her and Jasper, Don't watch her anymore while she sleeps." I heard them shuffle out and the lock turn in the door.

**XxxX**

Five months in to this relationship and the bastard still refuses to do more than quick kisses on the lips and holding my hand. I starting to think he's gay. I mean shit, it's not that I want to have sex with the pansy, but I mean dammit I'm a horny bitch and I'm use to sex at least once a week even if I don't eat my partner afterwards. Truly, I'm about one chaste kiss away from propositioning Rosalie into my bed. I'd even let Emmet in if I had too. Shit! I really am just about to say fuck it and munch on his brain. Anyways I was riding with my father down to La Push to go to a bon-fire that we were invited to. Edward didn't like it but both myself and the Bella I was pretending to be were mad at him, so he decided to go anyways.

After briefly urging with the wolf that has a crush on me, Jacob, Billy began his story telling of their great legends. He started off with stories of how their ancestor was betrayed and became the first wolf shape-shifter. Then he told the story of their mortal enemy the Cold-ones. Next was the tale of the treaty between the Cullens but of course he didn't use their name. Now usually that is the last tale of the night but apparently, I've become such a threat that they decide to create their own legend about me to warn the tribe. "Tonight we also have a special telling of a legend that hasn't been told for a hundred years, and was found buried in our ancient records. The tale speaks of a woman, with skin of midnight silk, and eyes of white nothingness. Beware for this woman in no human. She is demon, a demon seductress, which ensnares the hearts and minds of young men and women. She seduces the way into their bed and uses them to satisfy her own cravings. And when she's through she sinks claws and jagged fangs into them and devours them. This creature is evil more so then any Cold-one, and no single member of our great pack could defeat her alone, for one of our greats warriors tried and was effortlessly slain. Not even the combined great might of our great pack was able to defeat her."

Ah, yes. He is referring to last week. I had just finished disposing of my prey when I sensed six wolves closing in on me. _**"Oh you've got to be kidding us? Why the hell can't they just leave us the fuck alone!"**_ I had yelled and cracked my tentacle across one of the wolves' faces. As one the snarled and attacked me. If it weren't for my great reflexes I would have at least lost a limb or two. I formed a second tentacle and expertly kept them at a safe distance while I looked for a way out. _**"We don't need to kill you. We already ate, and you have nothing we don't already have. Just leave us ALONE!"**_ I had yelled and spun like a top causing a multitude of damage to the wolves that got to close. I soon as I stopped spinning I launched myself through the trees and quickly out maneuvered the wolves that were able to follow, and left them in the dust. I had a good time that night.

"So I warn each of you tonight beware of this she-demon, and don't go into the woods alone. Stick together, and we might just be safe." _Not likely, if you're someone I want I would tear through anything to get you._ The Bon-fire started to break up most of the older adults went home while the younger ones stayed out and partied further up the beach. I went with my dad and Jacob as we helped Billy get home. "Nice story Billy, a good one to in store teamwork into the kids." My dad said with a smirk. Billy frowned at him. "Still be careful going out in the woods at night." My dad just chuckled. "What away to go though sex and then being eaten, almost seems worth it." I smiled at him and hugged his arm. "You never know dad. She might like you and want to keep you." He smiled down at me. "Yep, your old man's pretty amazing." I giggled when he puffed up his chest. "I love you dad." I said it. The thing that my mother says is impossible. I said it to my father and I meant it. "I love you to sweet pea." He said and kissed the top of my head.

**XxxX**

Two weeks and I was back at Edwards house again but this time we were all sitting out side at a picnic table with nine wolves in human skin. "God damn why can't we find her!" Sam yelled out and it was Jasper that answered. "It's because she has a human form that most likely looks, smells, and probably even sounds different. This woman is a superior hunter to both vampires and werewolves. From the way you described she's almost liquid like in her movements. Even we are restricted do to us being solid. She can form weapons that can both delay and kill, and she can use them expertly. She fast, she strong, and even more importantly she intelligent. She knows when to get away and when to stay and fight. Also if we go by the missing persons record she only needs to feed every one to two months. We vampires usually hunt every three days and we have to take down four to five deer to be satisfied, while she only needs one human and she doesn't even eat the whole thing in fact it looks like just the brain really. Now all of this is interesting but what I think is the most important is her behavior. She isn't picky about men or women but if you take a look they are all a bit attractive so that tells me she has standards. Next she takes them when they are alone that means she only needs them and doesn't have to or maybe want to gorge herself. And finally she doesn't just kill them. She makes love to them and then kills them. That tells me it's not just about feeding, but more about need and release. She needs to eat their brain for some reason, but everything else is about release. The mangling of the body is probably just for some sort of sick pleasure that she drives from."

I paused in eating my chocolate bar at the accuracy that Jasper just displayed in describing me. I shook my self and took another bite because he wasn't finished. "There is just one more thing that all of us have over looked. In all of your encounters with her, who was the aggressor? You were. Not her. That also tells me that she sees you as a threat but is willing to ignore you if you ignore her. She doesn't need to kill you but she can and she will. I haven't mentioned this to anyone yet but I met her about a month ago." The was a loud chorus of 'what?' and 'how could you not tell us?' before he raised his hand. "I didn't tell you because I didn't need too. I was out hunting one night and just as I finished and was about to turn home she spoke."

**XxxX**

_**"Hi there cutie pie."**_ I said hanging upside down from a branch. He whirled to face me, and was surprised that I had snuck up on him. _**"Relax we're not hungry, and if we wanted to kill you we would have."**_ He relaxed a little and I dropped to the ground in front of him. I sauntered over to him and circled him, dragging my claws across his chest. _**"What are you?"**_ I asked him. He looked me in the eyes. "You tell me what you are, and I'll tell you what I am." He countered. I huffed and sat on a stump in front of him. _**"That's not fair! We asked first! Though we already know you are a vampire, Jasper Whitlock-Hale-Cullen, so we will answer you." **_He was surprised that I knew his name. _**"We are Scourge. We are a Symbiote and Host. We found Host almost four years ago. She was special, very special. She liked blood and to kill things, like her neighbors cats! We found her graveyard and waited for her. She was young then. We had to be animals until Host came back. But that's okay, what we take in only makes Host better. We make Host powerful and she helps us live. You have something we want Jasper. You are immortal. Our Host is not immortal, eventually she will die. We can keep her around much longer than normal, but not forever. We want forever. We promise that if you and your family stay out of our way we won't use you and we will find another. Remember Jasper, we know who you are but you don't know who WE are."**_ And with that I kissed his cheek and sped off. He just stood there with wide eyes.

**XxxX**

"The scary part is that I didn't even know she was there until she spoke, for all I know she followed me from the house. Some I am completely sure that if you piss her off she will have no trouble finding who you are and killing you in your sleep." Everyone was stunned and I opened a second chocolate bar when Alice screamed. "You let her kiss you?" Rosalie chuckled and Dr. Cullen looked over the notes he was taking. "Alright. We know what she can do and we know her name is Scourge. We also know what she is and some of her past. What I got was that she is really to separate beings. One is called a Symbiote the other is what appears to be a teenage girl that is most likely a psychopath who has a fascination with blood. That explains her separate needs. Also it appears that she doesn't what to die so she wants a vampire for its immortality. The question is why hasn't she just taken one of us already?" _Because I had already featured you into my plans before I learned what you were._

Sam slammed his fist on the table. "I don't care about what about what that _thing_ is and I don't care about what it wants. I want it dead." Rosalie glared at him. "And how exactly do you purpose we do that when your entire pack was defeated?" He stood and glared at her. "Paul was able to slash through her back!" She laughed. "Oh and what a load of good that did him. It barely made her flinch and during the rest of the fight he wasn't able to even get close. I think she let him hit her, so that she would have a reason to kill him." Sam began to shake and Edward picked me up and rushed me inside. "You see Bella they're savages, all of them." I knew that they all could hear us. "Are you including yourself and family in that as well?" He gapped at me as I walked back out side. Emmet and Jacob both grinned at me. I rolled my eyes. "Stupid supernatural hearing, can't even berate my boyfriend in private." I grumbled and the all chuckled.

**XxxX**

Spring Break rocks, or at least I hope it will. Today is the Saturday before Spring Break and almost a whole month before my birthday in May. I had just finished lunch with my dad when Alice showed up. "Hi Chief Swan! I'm going to kidnap Bella for a little okay?" He chuckled and waved me off. _Wow thanks dad. You're just going to let her torture me aren't you?_ We climbed into her Canary yellow Porsche. "I thought you vampires are supposed to be inconspicuous." She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" I gestured to her car. "You have a Porsche. Edward has a Volvo. Dr. Cullen I can understand but even Rosalie has a BMW. At least Emmet and Jasper only have a Jeep and a motorcycle." She scoffed. "Don't get me started on that motorcycle." I muttered back to her. "You know I use to ride a motorcycle back in Phoenix." She drove us out into the middle of nowhere and Edward appeared. "What are we doing?" I asked. Edward smiled at me and slung me onto his back while Alice chirped at me. "Baseball!" They sped through the forest to a clearing

An hour passed and I was forced to sit there and watch them speed of and catch a little ball. It was fucking boring. Though when three nomadic vampires entered the clearing things started to look up. The Cullens surrounded me and a red-eyed vampire with dread-locks introduced himself and the others as 'Laurent, Victoria, and James'. They talked for a bit and Dr. Cullen asked them to leave and not hunt on their territory. I was severely disappointed when they turned to leave but then James stopped and turned to me. "What have you got there? A snack? Care to share?" He grinned when Edward crouched in front of me and snarled at him. _I have a feeling my Spring Break was just ruined._

I was right because as soon we returned to their house, the one know as Laurent showed up and explained that James was a tracker and as soon as he decides to hunt something he does so until he catches it. This led to me lying to my father again, and saying that I was invited to spend the week with Rosalie, Alice, and Esme while the boys went camping. Esme was able to convince him that there would be no boys there until Saturday. Now I'm sitting in a motel room with Alice and Jasper and just received a text message from James telling me to meet him at my old dance studio and that he had my mother.The next day I was able to slip away from Alice and Jasper and went to meet him. I enter the building and immediately knew that he had lied to me because he was the only one here.

**XxxX**

"I knew you would come. A weak pathetic human would always come to save their mommy." I stood there blinking at him. "Have you figured it out yet, you stupid girl? I don't have your mother!" I still sat there blinking at him. "Any last words you want me to tell your boyfriend?" Still nothing. "Dammit say something!" I smirked at him. "Are you finished yet? Yes? Good. I didn't come here to save my mother. You see I wouldn't have been to upset if you killed her right now because we are not really on speaking terms. Now my father is a different story. Anyways I came here to kill you. And I just wanted to let you know...that you picked wrong. I am not prey. _**We are a predator!" **_I shifted and lunged at him. He was so surprised that I was able to rip one of his arms off and fling the rest of him away. He snapped out of it and snarled at me, before charging. I dodge and countered with a swipe of my own claws but I missed. He grabbed my leg and tossed me into a wall but I corrected myself and crawled so that I was above him. _**"We're going to eat you James. We wonder how you taste?"**_ I dropped down and slammed both of my feet into the top of his head, crushing him to the ground. Before I could finish him I was forced to move by a red blur, which then proceeded to reattach James's arm.

_**"Well that's not fair." **_Whole once more they both charged me. I caught them both and flung them away. Victoria landed against a pile of pipes whose ringing caused me unimaginable amounts of pain. They grinned and continued bang the pipes over and over again. I collapsed my knees and could hear Scourge begging me to make it stop. They came closer to me still banging the pipes and nearly caused Scourge to completely separate from me. I would have died but they came to close and I was able to form and swing one tentacle, which proceeded to decapitate both of them. I crawled over to James head and reattached it to his body and quickly absorbed him before repeating the process with Victoria. I could feel Scourge and my body being healed by the nutrients from the two vampires. When I was at a Hundred percent again I removed their shriveled bodies and noted that they were still alive. _**"Told ya, we'd eat ya."**_ And with that I shifted back into a human and pulled a box of matches. I struck one. "The most tempting of prey is often the most dangerous of predators. Someone should have taught you that. Oh and thanks for the immortality, cause now I don't need to kill my boyfriend." I laughed and watched them burn.

**XxxX**

Minutes after I sat down from watching them burn, the Cullens barged in. "Bella!" Alice and Edward screamed. I continued to watch the scorch marks. "Carlisle something's wrong with Bella!" I glared at Alice for screaming in my ear. "I'm fine if not deaf now." I said standing. Rosalie came up to me and asked me what happened and why I left. "James texted me and told me to meet him here because he had my mother. I showed up and he attacked me, but she came in. She came up behind him and tore him apart. Then Victoria screamed and attacked her. They fought for a minute and then she a-ate Victoria. She stood right there and then she pulled Victoria out of her. She was all shriveled up. Then she lit them on fire and left. Oh and she had a message for Jasper. 'Well cowboy, we got what we wanted. When you decide to go after what you really want, give us a call.' That's it." I heard a pixie like scream of 'What does that mean?' and had to smile.

Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "It means that she is now immortal and when I am ready to go back onto a human blood diet to come find her." I snorted. "She said if you were able to figure it out then I was to tell you that she'd rock your world. Also she said the 'same thing applies to the other hot blond goddess' I think she was talking about Rosalie." I blushed and looked down while she sputtered. "Emmet are you drooling?" Alice asked and Rosalie whirled around and confirmed that he was in fact drooling. She smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww...Rosie. Come on you have to admit that would be a little hot, just imagine what she looks like as a human!" He earned himself another three smacks from Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper.

I returned back to my dad's and mine home, that Saturday afternoon. He was sitting on the couch watching some action movie. "Hey kiddo! You have fun?" I shook my head no and laid my head in his lap. "If you ever let Alice convince you to let her kidnap me again. I'll disown you after forcing you to play Barbie Chief Swan with her for a week." He laughed and ran his fingers through my hair. My confrontation with James made me think, if I had to choose between my mother and father I would choose my father each time, and I wanted to know if he would still love me if he knew the truth. "Daddy?" I asked sitting up. "Would you still love me if I told you everything you knew about me was a lie? That I lied about being raped and how I've been acting like this broken little girl? That I lied to you because I didn't want you to be afraid of me like mommy is? That I'm a psychopath and I like to watch things bleed and that ever since I was nine I've been killing animals?" I wasn't about to tell him that I kill and eat people too. I'm not stupid. "Would you still love me?" He shut off the movie and gapped at me. "Baby Girl, I'd love you no matter what. I'd be disappointed that you lied to me. I'd even love you if you went around killing people. Don't get me wrong I would still arrest you but I'd still love you while I did it. Now what brought this on?" I laid back in his lap. "I was just curious." He ran his fingers through my hair. After a minute I spoke again. "Daddy? I'm a psychopath, but I never lied when I said 'I love you'." He never stopped combing through my hair. "I know Bells. I've always known." _Maybe I don't have to fake everything. _I fell asleep like that.

**XxxX**

It felt good to be myself around my dad. Apparently he has known me for what I was since I was a little girl and I use to come visit him. He congratulated me for being able to keep up the pretenses for so long and sometimes almost fooled him. He was also proud that I was the one who came and told him the truth on my own. Though I was still grounded until my birthday, because I lied to him. I was fine with that because it meant he wasn't going anywhere and he didn't plan to send me away. In fact he has even started to bring me to his poker nights with the other officer under him because I had an excellent poker face. We also played Monopoly every Friday as well. It was weird because I never wanted to do this kind of stuff with my mother and she never asked, but my father just asks if I'm board, and when I say yes he brings me out to do something. I was happy and I wasn't killing anything, which was a first. I still wanted to kill things but I was happy and content with not killing. Hell I wasn't even craving sex. I should have known it was all to good to be true.

Two weeks before my birthday and a month before the last day of school, I was awoken in the middle of the night by knocking at the door. It was one of the officer that that I beat money off of during poker night. He told me he was here to take me down to the hospital. My father had been shot and he didn't make it. It was a routine traffic stop for a broken taillight. They shot him in the chest as soon as he came up to the window. I watched as they wheeled him away from me with real tears. I had a funeral service for him at my house because he had wanted to be cremated. Only Rosalie showed up out of the Cullens because the sun was shining and she snuck out to see me. The next day I drove down to La Push to picked up Billy, so that we could spread my fathers ashes where they use to fish. Once I wheeled Billy back into his house and turned to leave I spoke. "Ya know what Billy? My old man really was amazing. He let a monster live in his house and didn't even care." I left him there gapping and confused.

My birthday was on Tuesday but the Monday before I received a letter from my father's attorney. Apparently he stipulated that should he die due to an injury received while on duty I was to receive four million U.S. Dollars and his pension, along with his benefits. There also was a letter but unfortunately the only copy was destroyed by an accident and he never got around to replacing it. I'm okay with that because I think I already knew what it would say. _"I'll always love you Bells. Even if you become a homicidal maniac and I have to arrest you. I'll do it with love." _

The next day, which was my birthday, Edward picked me up in my own truck. He told me how sorry he was, about my father dying and how much he wished he could have been there for me and what not. I really didn't care and was planning to dump his sorry as soon as school was out, besides daddy never really liked him anyways. We arrived at school and I got out and was tackled by a pixie. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry to hear about your father. Don't worry though I'm know tonight will cheer you up. I've seen it!" Apparently she forgot that she couldn't see my future. "What happening tonight?" I asked. She literally bounced. "Your birthday party, silly!" I froze. "I don't want a party. I know I've said this before. Multiple times." Edward frowned at me. "Don't be like that Bella. Alice has spent weeks planning this for you." I glared at him. "Well I've spent _months_ saying that I didn't want one." His face became one of grim furry. "I will pick you up after school at six and then we will go to my home for your party." I smirked at his back. "That I don't want!" I called while he and Alice stormed off.

At six on the dot Edward knocked on my door. He frowned at my causal clothing and led me to his car. We rode in silence. Alice had gone way over the top with the decorations. Of course Edward and her loved it while the rest of us were slightly uncomfortable. Edward had asked Esme to make the same ravioli dish that I had on what he called 'Our First Date'. Like 'Our First Date' he just sat there and watched me eat, like the first time, it freaked me out. I thanked Esme for the wonderful dinner and was about to ask to be driven home when Alice announced it was time for presents. I know that I specifically told Edward that I didn't want presents but like the party he apparently didn't listen. Esme and Carlisle bought an open plane ticket to Jacksonville, Florida that I could use anytime, which most likely would be never. Alice bought me a thousand dollar gift card to one of those boutiques she likes, which again I'll never use. Emmet and Rosalie went in together and bought me a new radio and speakers for my truck and already installed them, this one I liked because my current one only received two stations and only the driver side speaker worked. Edward gave me a CD that he composed on the piano, this I did not like at all but acted like I did. I did not like it because the piano is one instrument that irritates both Scourge and myself. The last gift was from Jasper and it was by far my favorite. He had given me and old silver pocket watch and told me it was his father and helped him remember his, and he hoped it would do the same for me. I thanked him with tears in my eyes and it tick Edward off a little. I decide to push him a little more just for kicks and let Jasper feel my gratitude and thankfulness knowing Edward would read it in his thoughts. Jasper smiled at me and Edward clenched his teeth.

I thought that was the last of my gifts but I was wrong when Alice handed me one last envelope. "This is from the everyone dear." She told me and I slid my finger to open it and gave myself a deep paper cut instead. Both Jasper and Edward's eyes darkened and I was thrown back by the latter of the two and if it weren't for my Symbiote reflexes I would have put my whole hand through the table. I got up and glared at Edward and sat next to Jasper. I watched the blood drip down my finger and allowed Jasper to feel my arousal. His eyes widened and I could tell that he hid that thought from Edward because there was no change in my boyfriends face besides irritation. "Bella come over here Jasper's thinking about how good your blood smells." I sucked the second drop that formed and hit Jasper with another dose of my arousal. "Jasper? He's a cowboy, and their always gentle with a lady such as ourselves." Finally I saw that spark of recognition in Jasper's eyes. _Now to see how he plays it. _"Still I think it's best if I take you home now." I sighed and picked up the envelope that cut me. "I still have to open this." I said and enjoyed watching Jasper struggle not to say anything. Alice was about to say something but I already open it and pulled out...a blank sheet of paper. I blink at it. "Wow this is an interesting gift. Um, thank you but I think I liked to go now. See ya Cowboy." I let Edward drive me home. "Why did you say that to Jasper?" I sighed and got out of his car. "I was flirting with him to piss you and Alice off for making me go to that party." He smirked. "So you really didn't like his gift, then?" I shook my head. "I didn't start flirting with him until after you almost pushed me into the table. Besides his gift was my favorite of them all because he gave me something that meant something to him and now means something to me." I left him there and went inside the house to wait.

I was still sitting on the couch at one o'clock in the morning when I felt I had a visitor. "Hello Jasper." I called and he came from behind me and sat in my father's chair. "Scourge." I smirked at him before briefly shifting and shifting back so that I could confirm his suspicions. "I should have known. Scourge only showed up shortly after you did. Then again in Phoenix? I really should have put two and two together when Phoenix's Cannibal mysteriously disappeared just after you left. Why do you kill Bella, what do you get out of it?" I smirked at him. "Scourge and I need Phenethylamine, which is a chemical found in human brain tissue and oddly enough chocolate, to survive. Even though I need this chemical, it is only part of the force that drives me. I like blood Jasper. I think I proved that it gets me off. I like watching things bleed and die. I have since I was a child. As for what I get out of it? It's a release Jasper both sexual and emotional release." He was silent for a moment. "You were never raped were you? Why lie?" I made my scars fade. "No I wasn't, and I needed to create a bond with one of you incase I failed with Edward. Rosalie was the easiest since I had already laid the groundwork with my father." I scooted closer to him. "You've never been in love with Edward, have you?" I slipped onto his lap. "You're evil." I leaned close to his mouth. "Yes I am." I slammed my lips to his and we both furiously fought for dominance, which I let him win. I shredded his shirt and caused my own to sink in. He broke away from my lips and carried me up to my room before tossing me onto the bed. I yelped as he dove into my core with his tongue. He soon had me squirming. "More Jasper." I moaned and he inserted a finger and then two. He finger fucked me and ate me out through two orgasms before fully entering me. I gently started to thrust but I wanted more. "Harder Jasper...you can't break me." I proved clawing into his back and screaming out as we fucked at supersonic speed.

We climaxed together and I rolled on top of him. "Is this the part where you eat my brain?" I chuckled and kissed his chest. "Jasper if you were going to be my meal I would never have let you cum. I only bring my female victims to orgasm before I eat them. Besides I have had lovers that I didn't eat. Granted they were all female but that isn't the point. Actually now that I think about it you are the only man that I have allowed release in my presence." He laughed. "Well thank you and you were right you did rock my world, Alice is never that lively." I grinned down at him. "Sugar? Who said we were done?" His eyes widened as I forcibly engage round two only this time I was the dominant one.

**XxxX**

I think that night was a new record for me at nineteen orgasms for myself and seventeen for Jasper. I can safely say that the next day I was one happy girl. Jasper spent the whole day during school with a grin on his face and Edward was pissed that neither he nor Alice was able to figure out why. That weekend though Edward came over with sad look on his face. "Can we take a walk Bella?" I shrugged and let him lead me out into the woods. After a little while he stopped. "You no good for me Bella." _What did he just say?_ "You were nothing but a passing fancy to me. A way to pass the time. I only wanted you because I couldn't read your mind so I wouldn't be distracted by your frivolous thoughts, and because your blood smelt so good. I wanted to prove myself that I wasn't a monster and that I was better than others because I was able to control myself around my singer. I never l-loved you." I knew he was lying so I played along acting all upset. "Once schools over we will be gone and it will be like I ever existed." I played my part well and feel to my knees sobbing and then he was gone.

The next day I had to walk to school and during lunch I confronted Edward. "I get that you dumped me but did you have to ruin my truck? You didn't just rip the radio out but the whole damn circuit-board, you arrogant fuck!" I yelled at him, before turning to Jasper. "You're leaving to right." He nodded. "Remember what I said Cowboy. Oh and don't forget to call." The morning after our night-long-fuck-session I had given him my real cell phone number in case he ever wanted to hook up again. I got the feeling I would be getting a call or two in the next couple of years. The last day of school came and went and like he said him and the rest of the Cullens were gone. As I packed up my one suitcase and book bag, since I had once again donated all of my cloths, I couldn't help but think my prediction was right. I didn't even spend a year with my dad. I heard a horn honk from out front and I knew that my cab was here. I couldn't help the odd thought that just crossed my mind. _England's going to get a new Ripper._


	5. I'm off to see the wizard

**I Do What You Refuse To Do**

**An: I have read multiple Crossovers between Twilight and Harry Potter and I've seen that most of them start of in New Moon and Order of the Phoenix/ Half-blood Prince or that she's always been a witch. I'm not going to do that because if you haven't figured it out yet I don't like to follow the trend of things. So Bella is actually going to enter the Wizarding World a few months before the events of the Sorcerer's Stone. Yes I know I'm crazy. Also I think I forgot to mention earlier Symbiotes have two main weakness Heat and High Pitched Sounds. When Bella absorbed Paul she negated her weakness to heat.**

**Chapter Five: I'm Off to See the Wizard!**

I've decided to look for my Uncle. I have no idea where he lives though, only his name and childhood home. My mother said he still lived there but it's been a few years since she even mentioned him. So I decided to Google him. Apparently there is only one Severus Snape in the entire country and he still lives in Spinner's End. _Well shit. _Much like on the plane to my father's I tried to adapt myself to fit my uncle, but I found that I couldn't because I knew nothing about him. So I decided that I was just going to be myself and even tell him about my alter ego._ Maybe with him being a chemist he could help me find out how I actually do the things I can do._ And if he chose to hate me well, I always could eat him. I left the terminal and decided the first thing to do was to find some sort of transportation. As soon as I stepped outside I noticed a Suzuki dealership. I grinned because I was still a little pissed at certain Cullens and I knew buying a motorcycle would piss one of them off. So I entered and was drawn to the newer model Hayabusa. The amount of power women have over men is astounding. With just a little flirting and paying in cash, I was able to buy a Pearl Glacier White Hayabusa along with a custom graphic white and grey helmet, for less than eight thousand pounds and within the hour. I thanked the salesman and sped off.

I was hungry. For real food not my other cravings, that'll be later this week most likely. I rode past what looked to be an outdoor shopping plaza so I decided to see what they had. It turns out I was in the mood for Chinese again and luckily they had it. I ordered both a sweet and sour chicken and an orange chicken, which was my favorite. This place was packed and I could only see one table free. Unfortunately it was next to an odd family consisting of a two whales gorging themselves on three plates each. A willowy horse that was whipping the younger whale's face as he stuffed, and eating her own plate. There was also a malnourished boy with broken glasses sitting there with a starving look on his face. Normal I wouldn't have given a damn but I sensed something about him that put me on edge like with the Cullens and the those down on La Push. So like with them I decided to integrate myself with him. I plopped down at my table and slid the sweet and sour chicken in front of him. The family froze and looked up at me. "Eat up brat. Otherwise a whale will." I grinned at him and the adult whale sneered it me. "Excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" I grinned at him and winked at the boy. "Oh terribly sorry of me Mr. Whale. The name's Isabella Swan, with child services." Both him and the horse paled when I pulled out a badge that confirmed I was who I said I was. _Love you Scourge. _I also wrote down my cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to the boy. "This is my phone number and I want you to call me if they do anything alright? Oh and I want you to call me tonight at seven, just so I know you're alive got it?" He nodded. I turned to the adults. "One more thing. If I just happen to call him or drop by to see him unannounced and I find something wrong well... I'm sure you can imagine. See ya around brat, and down forget to call." He smiled at me as I walked away.

Just as I was leaving I my eyes were caught by a vintage military jacket. I looked at the price and saw that is only cost seventeen pounds so I figured what the hell. I bought and slipped it over Scourge who was disguised as a simple black shirt, jeans, and combat boots. I asked a cab driver how to get to Spinner's End and he gave me directions. I raced in and out of traffic all the way to my uncles. I entered the town of Cokeworth and slowed down till I found the right street. I turned down Spinner's End and was met by the sight of deserted brick houses and broken street lamps. I pulled up in front of the only house with lights on and walked up to the door. I could only sense one living being inside and I felt the same threat from earlier with the boy, just on a larger scale. I readied my self and removed my helmet. Not finding a doorbell I opted to knock.

Within five minutes a thin tall man with shiny black hair that most would assume was greasy, opened the door. "I don't want nor need any of your _muggle_ products!" He slammed the door in my face. I smirked and knocked on the door again. "Look I sai-!" I interrupted him. "Yeah old man. I heard you the first time. You Severus Snape?" He glared at me. "I'm only thirty-nine, and yes I'm Severus Snape. Why?" I smirked at him. "My name is Isabella Swan my mother was Renee Swan nee Snape, but she just got remarried and is now Renee Driver. So you're my uncle." He gaped at me. "I didn't know my sister had a daughter?" I frowned at him. "Yeah well she is that proud of me." He narrowed his eyes. "Why? Did you drop out of muggle school or something?" _There's that word again._ I smirked. "Actually I would have graduated top of my if I wasn't pretending to be normal. She didn't like that I had to pretend to be normal and that I had certain desires. She sent me to live with my father because she was afraid that I was going to kill her new husband. You see I'm a psychopath and I like to kill things." He blinked at me pulled me inside.

We sat on his couch, after I hung up my jacket, and he asked me to explain. "First uncle, let me ask you if I said that I dated a vampire, a werewolf had a crush on me, and I was playing host to a symbiotic alien that needed to eat chocolate and human brains to survive, would you believe me?" He blinked at me again. "Oddly enough to the first two I would but the alien part no." I grinned at him before shifting into Scourge and shifting back. He shot up and pointed a stick at me. "I was just proving myself, no need to threaten me with a stick." I smiled at him. "This is a wand and I am a wizard." I nodded. "So I guess that is what that other boy was as well. Is my mom a witch?" He lowered his wand. "No she was born a Squib, someone who was born to a magical parent but doesn't have any magic of their own, I'm guessing since you have no idea what I am talking about you can't do magic?" I shook my head no. "Would you mind explaining what you are?" I nodded yes this time. "Ever since I was little I have been fascinated with blood. When I was nine I killed my neighbor's cat and smeared myself in its blood. Since then I have found and killed multitudes of pets and wild animals to sate my desires. After my first time when I was nine my mother found me and since then she has been pulling away from me. When I was fourteen I confronted her about this and she basically said that I wasn't enough for her. She wanted a normal daughter. Anyways that night I went into the forest and met Scourge." I proceeded to tell him about my life up until an hour ago when I knocked on his door.

"So since you're like a science professor at some big school I figured you could help me understand more about myself." He chuckled. "Bella, I teach Potion's at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I don't think I can help you." I shrugged. "It was worth a shot. How about you just let me live with you and you teach me magic instead?" Again he chuckled. "You can't just teach anyone magic. You have to be born with it." I smirked at him. "I'll make a bet with you, I guarantee that when I come back from going out this weekend that I can do magic and if I can't well I'll leave and never come back if you want." I stuck out my hand. He took it. "If you win then I'll teach you potions and even convince Dumbledore to hire you as my assistant. Besides I was going to do that anyways if you showed potential." I grinned at him. "I think you forgot when I said that what ever I take in only makes me stronger." His eyes widened when he realized what that meant. "Why doesn't it bother you that I have killed people?" I ask out of curiosity. He smirked at me. "Where do you think you get it from?" I grinned at him. _Do I see the makings of a beautiful relationship? I think so._

**XxxX**

I found my Uncle both rude and sarcastic but I loved it because I was the same way. We were sitting at his table eating dinner, which was prepared by his House-Elf Tippa. Now that was and ugly creature if I ever saw one before, but damn that thing could cook though. "I'm glad you can see past her looks." He looked at me confused before scowling. "You're a brat you know that?" I grinned at him and then my cell phone went off. "Your muggle contraption is ringing." I rolled my eyes and answered my phone. "I am aware of that Professor Obvious. Hello?" I heard a small voice on the other end. "Um, Hello? Ms. Swan? It's Harry Potter... um, the boy from earlier...you told me to call, so?" I blanked out for a moment. "Oh yes Mr. Potter." My uncle snapped up and looked at me. "How are your parents treating you?" Severus looked confused. "Actually they're my aunt and uncle and it has gotten a little better they let move have the other bedroom and move out from under the stairs." I smiled. "Well that's good Harry. I have to go but I want you to call me if the start mistreating you again all right?" I heard his acknowledgment and then his good bye. My uncle questioned me if that was Harry Potter and if he had a lighting bolt shaped scar on his head. When I said yes he proceeded to tell me how famous he is and his history with the Dark Lord and what not. "So where do your loyalties really lay, Uncle?" I questioned, he just smirked. "With whoever wins." _Oh yes what a beautiful relationship._

**XxxX**

_The Leaky Cauldron? What a stupid name. _I entered and found it to be a pub. I went up to the barkeep who, my Uncle said, was named Tom. "I'd like a room and a tea please." I said pleasantly. The man sitting next to me grunted. He was kind of handsome with dark hair and a sort of ruggedness to him. _Just my type. _"What's a pretty girl like you doing getting a room here?" He asked me. "Can I tell you a secret? I am here to cheat on my husband." He choked on his drink. "W-what?" I giggled at him. "Yeah he thinks that I don't know he's off shagging my sister in my own bed while I'm shopping. So I decided if he can do it so can I, and well here I am. Now I just need someone to aid me." I blatantly checked him out. "So uh, you up to the challenge?" I asked flirtatiously. He gulped down his beverage and vigorously nodded his head. I smiled and pressed my lips to his. "Good." I led him up to the room I rented. We stripped and I impaled myself. "Your a wizard right?" I asked as I moved up and down upon him. He nodded. "P-pureblood." He moaned out. "Oh well that's good."

Once I was satisfied I leaned down to his ear. _**"You men are so easy to prey upon. This is why we prefer women."**_ I devoured him and waited to fully absorb his abilities. Minutes later I pulled out his shriveled corpse and shifted back. "Well lets see if it worked." Scourge was assimilating his memories into me while I picked up his wand. _Walnut thirteen and a half inches, with a dragon heart-string core._ While I was examining the wand Scourge brought a spell to the forefront of my mind, so that I could destroy the body. _"Incendio!"_ Several small balls of fire shot out of what is now _my _wand and reduced the body to a pile of ash. With another flick the room was set right and exactly the same as when I first entered. I returned the key to Tom with a smirk as he gapped at me and left on my motorcycle to go rub it in my Uncle's face that I one the bet. He grumbled that I cheated but the next day he took me to Hogwarts to meet the Headmaster.

We Flooed to the Headmasters office and I quickly looked around. Almost every inch of the walls were covered in moving pictures of what appeared to be the previous Headmasters. There also was multiple cabinets and desks cluttered with various instruments and things I couldn't identify. All in all it was a mess and I didn't like it. "This going to drive me crazy, where is the Headmaster?" I asked my Uncle. "He'll most likely give us a few minutes to snoop through his stuff before he comes sweeping in." I looked at him and asked if he was serious. He was, so instead of snooping we just sat in front of his desk and waited. I noticed a red bird sitting on the end of the desks. I was going to ignore it but then it trilled which caused me to fall out of my seat and cover my ears, which had started to bleed. "Stop it!" I screamed and my uncle immediately placed a silencing charm over the bird and started to heal my ears. Scourge who was still disguised as my normal outfit finally calmed and settled against me. "Stupid bird." I muttered and my Uncle asked if I'm alright. "I'm fine now but I'm going to have to hunt again tonight." He nodded and help me back into my chair just as Dumbledore swept in. "Oh Severus, how are you my boy? And who is this young lady?" The man sat in his seat with a twinkle in his eyes. "We're fine Albus. This is my niece Isabella Swan, and she would like to apply for the position as my Potions assistant." The twinkle brightened. "You've never asked for a assistant before Severus, may I ask why now?" My Uncle wasn't fazed by the question. "I been thinking about it for awhile now and since you insist on putting Gryffindors and Slytherins together in my class I think an extra set of eyes would greatly reduce the amount of accidents and trips to hospital wing. Also if you ever decide to allow me to teach DADA then she could take over potions." The Headmaster nodded. "Yes of course, if you are willing to vouch for her than the only thing I can say is welcome to the Staff Professor Swan." We all stood and I thanked the Headmaster. We Flooed back to Spinner's End and stumbled out of the fireplace. "Okay I need to go. I'll be back Uncle Sev."

I decided to Apparate to save time. That damn bird had affected me much more than I thought because I saw a man walking and I grabbed him before dragging him into the alley and feeding. This wasn't about release for me, no this was survival. When I was done I shifted before destroying the body and Apparated back to my Uncle's. "That was quick?" He questioned me. I waved him off. "This wasn't for pleasure." I told him before crawling up to my room.

**XxxX**

During the next month Severus taught me several tricks and tips that he knew or created for potions and I practiced spells and dueling with him. In fact I had just successfully brewed and bottled a Wolfsbane potion when there was a knocking on the door. "I swear I never use to get visitors before you moved here." My Uncle grunted at me. "I can't help it that your insufferable and no one wants to deal with you more than they have to." I said off-handily. He rapped me in the back of my head with a rolled up newspaper. "Hey don't hit me! Go answer the door before you make me have an accident." I said. I heard him open the door.

"Hello Severus." I heard my mother voice say. "It's been a long time." I heard the door open further. "Renee. Come in." I heard the door closes and them move to the living room. I quickly finished cleaning up and move to see her. "I heard to got married and had a kid." She choked on her drink. "H-how did you know that?" He smirked. "An alien told me." She frowned. "I would have believed you if you said magic." He shrugged. "What are you doing here Renee? Last time I saw you, you were screaming at me and said you never wanted to see me again, yet here you are." She frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that I was just angry. My husband is in London for business, and I wanted to try and patch things up with you." I entered the room and sat on the couch next to her and made my own cup of tea. She gapped at me with wide eyes. I turned to her. "Hello Mother." She shook herself out of her stupor. "Bella! What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow. "I live here." She frowned. "I thought you were living with Charlie?" I looked into my cup. "My father is dead." She looked horrified. "H-how did that h-happen?" I glared at her. "Why don't ask me what you really want to know? Did I kill my father? The answer is yes. I killed him and bathed in his blood. Now I'm on the run from the FBI and I'm hiding in Uncle Severus's closet!" I left the room when I saw that she believed me. "She's lying. She has her own room." I was sitting on my bed and I had to smile at him. "Charlie Swan was shot and killed during a traffic stop for a broken taillight." I heard her gasps and tuned the rest of their conversation out.

I was sitting on my bed and fiddling with my pocket watch when my mother came in. she sat on the end of my bed and watched me for a minute. "What's that?" She finally asked. I glanced at her. "It was a birthday gift from a guy I slept with. It was his fathers and always helped him remember him. He hoped it would do the same for me." She frowned. "You had sex with your boyfriend." I smirked. "Actually I was referring to his brother. Edward and I never had sex. He was kind of old fashion." She shook her head. "I want to start over with you Bella, I was wrong about you. A monster wouldn't have kept the watch." I smirked at her. "What else would you call someone who uses others for sex and then kills them? I am a monster, mother, and I always will be. But I can be a monster and still use my heart. That's what you were wrong about. We don't need to start over. The good thing about being me is that I'll do one of two things. I'll either forgive you or I'll kill you. So since you're still breathing I guess I chose to forgive you." With tears in her eyes she hugged me. "Oh and you were wrong in the airport. I loved my Father. Uncle Sev is a pain in my ass but I love him too. But you were the first person I loved and you still are." She hugged me tighter and was now balling._ I'm regretting saying anything. Do you think if I take it back she'll believe me? Neither did I._

**XxxX**

About a week before term started we received a letter saying that a muggle-born student had question and would need help in accessing Diagon Alley and that we were to go help her. My Uncle decided to Apparate himself there but I decided to ride my Hayabusa. I glared at him when he was waiting in their driveway for me. The bastard just smirked. Together we walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A sweet looking woman opened the door. I smiled at her. "Hello is this the home of Hermione Granger?" She frowned. "Yes that is my daughter. I'm Dr. Emma Granger. Do you mind if I ask what this is about?" I uncle stepped up. "I am Professor Severus Snape and this is my assistant Professor Isabella Swan. We teach Potions at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where your daughter will be attending I presume?" She smiled Brightly and nodded. "Oh yes that's right I fro got you were coming today. Please come in. Dan! Hermione! The professors from the school are here!" She called up the stairs. First a man came down and began talking with my Uncle. Soon after a pretty girl with bushy hair came down. What interested me the most was the faint traces of smoke and accelerant I smelt from her.

Both Dan and Emma Granger had individual list of questions to ask us and we answered them as best as we could. Eventually it withered down to if we could _prove_ magic existed. My Uncle picked up the slack and transfigured their coffee table into a pig and back. They were impressed but I could tell Hermione had a specific question she wanted to ask. "Hermione? Do you have a question?" I asked. She gave a brief glance at her parents. "Can you make fire with magical?" Her parents frowned but I grinned and pulled out my wand. I flicked it and a small flame appeared at the end. Hermione's eyes were immediately locked on to the flame. I twirled it in the air making fire rings and other shapes. I even wrote her name in it and caused it to dance around the room. She giggled and her parents' frown deepened. After several minutes I summoned it into the palm of my hand. I made it change into colors of the rainbow before finally extinguishing it. She was visibly upset that the flame was gone. I heard my uncle mutter 'show off' but I was to excited by what I found. I just need one thing to prove I was right.

"Dr. Granger do you mind if I use your bathroom?" He told be it was up the stairs and right across from Hermione's room. I thanked him and went up the stairs. I ignored the bathroom and entered Hermione's room. _If I was eleven and I wanted to hide something incriminating where would I put it._ I had seen the awards downstairs so I ruled out most of the obvious places. I noticed and air vent in the bottom corner of the room and moved closer. I could see the tool marks and knew I had found it. Using my wand I opened the vent and removed what looked like a scrapbook. Inside I found newspaper clipping of reports of arson. The most recent being one month ago and was the only one with causalities, a family of three had died in a house fire. The police suspected that someone had deliberately set the fire with them inside of it. I grinned when I sensed Hermione enter the room. "This is an interesting hobby..." I turned to her and noticed she had gone pale and was almost shaking in fear of being found out. "...Do you want to see mine?"

She froze. "W-what?" I smirked at her. "Well I've seen yours it's only fair that you see mine." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my most recent sketchbook. "Most of my other ones are at home. I watched her flip from page to page soaking in each image. "You drew these?" I nodded at her. "After I caused them I wanted to draw them to remember. Kind of like why you keep these newspaper clippings." She stiffened. "You can't prove anything!" She said becoming defensive. "Oh my little Fire-bug... You and I are going to have so much fun. And I have some much to teach you. Lesson one when someone catches onto you don't panic or deny anything it makes you look guilty. Instead find out what they intend to do and if it goes against your plans then kill them or see if you can use them." She looked back at my sketchbook and then at the scrapbook in my hands. "What are you going to do?" I knelt in front of her and hand her, her book back and took my own. "I'm going to help my uncle teach you and your classmates Potions and when we have free time I'm going to teach you to kill." Her eyes widened. "You're going to teach me to do that?" She asked pointing to my book. "This? Maybe in a couple years if you want...but I intend to help you create and perfect your own style. After all the world has no need for two of me, but there's always a need for a Bella and Hermione." She grinned. "Come on Fire-bug lets go get your supplies."

My uncle opted to Apparate with Hermione's parents but I wanted to show her how to get to Diagon Alley through muggle means. In other words I shrunk my helmet so she could wear it and race at high speeds through traffic. It appears my Fire-bug is a little bit of an adrenaline junkie too. "Wow that was fast!" She exclaimed as soon as we pulled up out front. The rest of the trip was boring though I did think it was a little funny that my little Pyromaniac was a Bibliophile as well, and when I told her why I was laughing she blushed such a pretty shade of scarlet. I bought her an owl as we were leaving so that if she wanted to she could write me and so that she could right her parents with out having to use the school owls.

"What are your plans for the Granger girl?" My uncle asked me as soon as we entered the house. I smirked at him. "Let just say she has more in common with a younger me than you think and in a couple of years we might even have more in common." I heard him mumbled about 'great now there are two of them.' "Just don't kill any students." I scoffed. "Uncle please? Do you really think I've lasted this long by being stupid?" He grunted at me. _I see why they call him a slimly old bat." _


End file.
